What the Future Could Hold
by I Prefer To Stay Anonymous
Summary: Once again Elena has to choose between the Salvatore brothers and in one of their rare/non-existent peaceful moments Bonnie finds a spell that might just help her out. It's a little unpredictable though. With Caroline, Stefan and Damon there to witness it too, can Elena make the right choice with all their opinions flying around as they take a look at what they future could hold?
1. Chapter 1 I Found a Spell

**A/N: Okay, this is only my second fan fiction and my first Vampire Diaries one so please don't kill me if it's bad. It was just an idea that popped into my head and I decided that I really could write it. This first chapter is quite short as it introduces the story. It should only be about 12-13 chapters long and I expect the chapters to be about 2,000 words long after this, sometimes my mind wanders off and they grow. I can't promise to update regularly because starting this is one of the last things I should be doing. My exams are coming up, my first one is next Friday, and the results, AAB, will determine whether I get into University or not so they are important. I also am still writing my first story and trying to keep it fairly regularly updated for the people who have stuck with it with it's now 25 chapters. However I do know what is going to happen roughly in all bar the last chapter of this which I don't even know for the next chapter of my other so this one will be easier to write, that being said any suggestions will be welcome whether they are used or not I can't promise. Okay sorry for the babble, it should reduce significantly after this chapter. Also I'm from the UK so if there are differences in words and stuff sorry. I hope they aren't too ooc. That's why I like writing the future, you can do almost anything you want with the characters because something could have happened to change things. I do try to keep them in character, I will take any advice but please don't be mean. **

**Just a couple of things about the story. It is probably set somewhere is season 4 in one or the rare, and possible never happened, peaceful moments when they aren't in any immediate life threatening situations. Caroline, Stefan, Damon and Elena are all vampires and Bonnie is a witch (obviously). And Elena has her emotions on. The sire bond won't play a part in her choices, although it could come up in conversation. It's therefore obviously after they find out. No other characters are at the current moment intended to appear although they may be mentioned. And I think that is everything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the Characters etc.**

**So on with the first chapter...**

**Chapter 1**

They were all waiting in the boarding house. Bonnie had called a meeting with Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Elena so now they were all awaiting her arrival, some happier than others about it. Caroline and Elena were sat on the couch while Stefan was hovering around behind it and Damon was stood by the bar, glass of bourbon in hand. Bonnie had yet to appear and no one knew why exactly they were there, just that it was important that they were. Just as they were about to give up and leave Bonnie burst through the front door. She made a beeline straight for them with books in her arms, which she promptly dumped on the table. Everyone turned to watch her, waiting for explanation as to why they were all gathered here.

"Okay, I found a way to help you choose Elena." Bonnie cut straight to the chase instead of dodging round the subject. She instantly felt everyone's full attention on her. "Caroline, what are you doing here?" She asked as she noticed her other best friend's presence in the room. All attention was suddenly diverted to the blonde.

"Wait, you're not even supposed to be here?" Damon asked already annoyed by her presence alone.

"I'm here for moral support; I want to make sure Elena makes the _right_ choice." Caroline explained addressing Bonnie but narrowing her eyes at Damon at the end. He rolled his eyes and poured another glass of bourbon.

"Continue, Bonnie." Stefan said calmly before anyone could respond to Caroline.

"Right, I was reading through some of these old grimoires and I found this spell. I can show you your future with both of them." Bonnie seemed excited by the spell itself although her disdain for the fact that Elena could chose either of them was still just noticeable in her tone. It wasn't that she really disliked Stefan; it was just that she wished Elena didn't have this life, that she wasn't trying to choose between two vampires, or that she was one herself for that matter.

"What do you mean show me the future" Elena asked curious.

"Well, it's not totally perfect but I can show you a glimpse of your relationship with the one you choose. I can show you a moment from a year that you share with whichever one you choose. I can't control how long it is or when in the year it is but I can show you a scene from your future in each scenario. What do you think?" Bonnie tried her best to explain the rather complicated results of the spell.

"How would you show me?" Elena questioned, her voice betraying her hope.

"I'm not sure exactly, but I think we all watch the scene, kind of like you would on a TV or something, it's not very clear." Bonnie did her best to answer her friend's questions with the little information she had been able to gather about it.

"What will it take? What do you need for it?" Elena was nervous, it sounded like a powerful spell and she didn't want to go through with it if it involved someone getting hurt.

"Relax Elena, I just need some of your blood and their blood, I already have everything else. It should be pretty safe. So do you want to do it?" Bonnie sounded hopeful. It had been a long time since she had done a spell when it wasn't a life or death situation.

"Alright Bonnie, so how is this going to work?" Elena finally gave in. Caroline and the brothers had stayed silent, contemplating Bonnie's words.

"I was thinking we could look at 10 years, 30 years, 50 years and 70 years in the future for each of them."

"We are here you know." Damon threw in, fed up of Bonnie speaking as if neither he nor Stefan were present. She just gave him a look before turning back to Elena and ignoring him.

"So what do you think?" She asked as she turned to Elena again.

"I guess, I mean what's the harm, right?" Elena conceded.

"Wait a minute; you said we does that mean...?" Stefan spoke up.

"We'll all be able to watch." She clarified before she turned to address Elena again. "Just so you know I have no control over what scene we see, it could be good or bad, it could be reflective of your relationship or a fluke, or just part of a bigger scene. I can only control the year and which path it is on; that will determine who is in the scene."

"I understand." Elena nodded. She realised it was still risky in that respect, it could make her decision harder or cloud it in the wrong way but she had to try something, it wasn't fair for them to continue going the way they were. It wasn't fair to any of them. Constantly bouncing back and forth between the brothers, it was not only damaging her relationship with them both but the one they had with each other. That was the part that upset her the most. They would die for each other but she was tearing them apart and that was more than she could stand.

"Alright, I was thinking you and Stefan first?"

"Yeah, then you'll know how life could be. This is great." Caroline put in, her voice excited. She was certain that it would make Elena see that Stefan was her soul mate, her epic love and that she would see once and for all that Damon was bad and wrong for her. After all he was _Damon_. It was safe to say that she was on team Stefan all the way.

"Hey, what if we don't want to do this. You need our blood for this too." Damon interjected, fed up with being ignored.

"What's wrong Damon? Know you're gonna look bad and Elena will realise the truth? That Stefan is the one and she'll finally lose those rose tinted glasses and see who you really are?" Caroline taunted.

"You'll do it for Elena. And so will I." Stefan intervened again before things got violent. He loved Caroline, she was his best friend, but she knew exactly how to wind his brother up and right now Damon losing it was the last thing they needed. They held each other's gaze, seemingly having a silent argument before Damon conceded knowing the truth to Stefan's words, as much as he wanted to prove Stefan wrong it was true. He would do it for Elena; he would do anything for her, well almost. He drew the line at letting her die for others; something that differed between him and his brother. The other reason they were back in this situation again.

"So you both agree?" Elena asked turning to them both, seeking their acceptance and agreement. They both nodded and Elena gave a sigh of relief. "Okay so Stefan first then?" She turned to Bonnie.

"Yes, I'm going to need some blood from both of you, and can you spread this around over there please." She added addressing Caroline as she passed her a bag of what must had been some kind of herbs, then she started to clear the table and take some blood from both Stefan and Elena.

"You could help me with this you know." Caroline said as she stood up to see Damon still stood leaning against the bar.

"I could." He agreed making no move to help, instead pouring another glass.

"How many of those have you had?" Caroline criticized.

"Not enough." Caroline huffed at his response, typical Damon.

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"No can do Blondie." Caroline huffed again before turning her back on him and doing as Bonnie asked.

"Alright," Bonnie said as everyone returned to their original positions, apart from Damon who hadn't left his. "We're ready. This is going to be a random scene with you and Stefan 10 years in the future if you were to pick him." Bonnie explained then she began to chant the spell.

* * *

**Right, yes I'm here at the bottom again. As I said sorry if they are out of character, they should become more normal as I get into the story, at the moment I'm at the awkward writing a story about the tv show. It took be a while in my other one** **before** **I** **could say the name of the film out loud. Sorry if Caroline seemed a little mean but she really seems to hate Damon, maybe it's just me. I really love to see people's reactions to things and she is ideal to do that, I also kind of like the conflict, that's the other reason everyone can see it. Oh, also I have posted this under Damon and Elena, do you think I should add Stefan as well or not? So let me know what you think, I haven't planned to regularly update this (meaning I can't give you a time scale) but reviews make me feel obligated to update faster and make me feel more inspired to write. I will still try to update with not too big gaps. I am having a lack of inspiration for my other story but I still make myself write it and get it out. I do have the inspiration for this so... I will definitely finish this story, even if only one person is reading it. It took me about 10 years to write one of my books, it's the only one finished and now it needs typing and tweaking and I hope to someday publish it, but the point is I will finish. Okay so let me know what you think. I won't ask for reviews but they do make me write faster. I hope you enjoyed it although it's only really the set up chapter and nothing really happens in it. And see you in the next chapter. (hopefully) (*smiles*)**


	2. Chapter 2 Am I?

**A/N: Okay, I like to get the first two chapters up pretty quickly but I can't promise anything with regards to speed from here on out. I have my first exam on Friday but then I don't have another until 10th June and I'm often away as weekends with no internet so I can't normally update then but I will try to make sure the wait isn't too long. There are line breaks between the future scene and the present but they are the only indications, if it's confusing I can change it but I didn't want to break it up too much so it flowed better this way, if it's hard to follow let me know. I hope you enjoy it.**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 2**

They all waited in anticipation. When Bonnie opened her eyes to signify she had finished the spell everyone looked at the area where Caroline had spread the herbs. Nothing.

"So which one of you messed it up?" Damon asked aimed at Caroline and Bonnie.

"I didn't mess it up, I did exactly what Bonnie told me too." Caroline defended.

"Clearly"

"Hey, it least I helped."

"Can't you two please stop so we can sort this out?" Stefan again tried to play mediator. "What went wrong Bonnie?"

"I don't know; nothing. It should have worked." She sounded a little frustrated and confused as she started to look at the spell again.

"Well, something did because it's not working" Damon argued

"Maybe it's because you're here." Caroline responded.

"Guys!" Elena shouted over their arguing. "Look." Everyone turned to see a faint light coming from the area above the herbs, slowly it became clearer until it almost seemed like a giant floating TV screen above them. Everyone fell silent, all attention diverted to the picture.

* * *

The house was empty; it looked vaguely reminiscent of Elena's childhood home. Pictures where set about the house, most of them of a young couple. There were some of a group of girls, seemingly at various high school events, a few of the girl's family and one of the girl and two guys. The house while empty definitely seemed lived in, it had a homey look to it, clean but not clinical. A coffee mug still sat on the coffee table and there were dishes in the sink.

* * *

"Well this is exciting" Damon was the first to speak, his tone sarcastic.

"I think this is where you live Elena." Caroline said. "Look those pictures are of you and Stefan. And that's the three of us at graduation." She continued pointing to one of herself Elena and Bonnie.

"But where are we?" Stefan asked, slightly confused by the empty house.

"I told you, I have no control over what it shows you, maybe you just aren't in yet." Bonnie explained. As if that triggered it the front door opened.

* * *

"You know I could help you with those bags." Came Stefan's voice from outside the door.

"And I told you I am perfectly capable of carrying my own shopping bags, beside you can't know what's inside them. It would ruin the surprise." Elena answered, excitement in her voice as she walked through the door carrying two plastic carrier bags of groceries followed closely be Stefan.

"Well, you can't say I never help."

"I can't say you never offer."

"We agreed dinner was your thing remember?"

"It is, which is why dinner is a surprise." She asserted as she put the bags down on the counter.

"Does this mean you're kicking me out?" He asked as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Not yet, go wait in the living room while I put this stuff away then I'll join you, I don't need to start dinner yet."

"Alright." He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss before leaving her to unpack.

* * *

"You look happy." Caroline commented as they watched Elena putting the food away.

"And normal." Bonnie added.

"And boring" Damon couldn't resist.

"Do I...?" Elena started before she trailed off, glancing again at the picture before pulling her eyes away from it again. "Do I look older to you?" Everybody stopped suddenly and looked back at the picture as Elena finished putting her food away. Everyone glanced between that Elena and the one sat with them a couple of times before everyone stopped in awe.

"I'm... I... I aged." Elena managed to get out. Before anyone could respond their attention was drawn back to the scene as Elena sat down next to Stefan on the couch and started to talk.

* * *

"Okay, I'm done" she announced as she plopped down on the couch next to him, he put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. He turned down the volume of the TV so they could here each other clearly.

"Good."

"I'm not made of glass you know."

"I know."

"You don't have to treat me like I'm going to break; I'm not as weak as you think."

"But you're not as strong as you were."

"I thought you-"

"I did. I do. I just want you to be happy."

"I am."

"That's all I want Elena."

"I know, so have you heard from anybody lately?" she asked changing the subject.

"Well, apart from Bonnie's wedding I haven't heard much."

"You can't use that. I was the one who told you and showed you the invite, we were one of the first ones to find out when she got engaged."

"Elena." He sighed, his tone almost scolding and heavy as he said her name.

* * *

"It sounds like he doesn't want to answer what you're really asking." Damon put in, a little bored and unsettled by the scene he was witnessing.

"I'm sure he has his reasons." Caroline jumped in to defend Stefan.

"I forgot, this is Saint Stefan, he does no wrong."

"We know nothing about their lives. We don't even know what they're talking about." Bonnie pointed out.

"Don't we? Look who's missing in almost all the photos." Stefan sounded a little saddened, and perhaps very slightly annoyed. He wasn't sure whether it was because even in this future she wanted to know about his brother or just that everyone in the room was denying that that was what she was asking about.

"Look, we don't know how long this scene will last; I don't want to miss anything." Elena interrupted the atmosphere that had developed since Stefan's observation. They all turned back to the scene.

* * *

"What?" She asked her voice still cheery and her question innocent. Whether it was forced they couldn't tell.

"It's just, you got away. You're out."

"Come on, we both know that I'm never gonna be 'out' as long as he's alive and out there I'll never be out."

"So, Caroline?" Stefan conceded still dodging what he probably knew her question was.

"Yes, have you heard anything?" Elena genuinely sounded as though she was asking about Caroline.

"Last I heard she was still on her big search."

"She's still not heard from him?" Elena sounded saddened for her friend

"Not a word, she's trying to track him like you did me that summer, only without all the bodies." He said with a laugh trying to lighten the mood it seemed. "But the point of hiding is that you aren't easy to find, I wasn't hiding."

"Yeah, she'll get a break I'm sure." Elena said confidently. "So speaking of that summer." Elena picked up on Stefan's inadvertent slip. He groaned.

"I haven't heard much, he's alive. It hit him pretty hard, you know that."

"Maybe we could've-"

"Elena, it's been years. It could have been worse. It went the best way"

"I know, it's just..."

"You know, you say that every time and yet somehow I still don't think you believe me."

"Do I get points for trying?"

"Sure." He agreed with a sad but comforting smile. Elena snuggled further into him.

* * *

"All the sweetness is killing me"

"Hopefully they'll keep it up and finish the job."

"Guys, please!"

"Fine."

"Fine, but he started it." Damon opened his mouth to respond.

"And Elena finished it." Stefan cut him off.

"God, it's like babysitting a bunch of children." Bonnie muttered to herself. She was quite amazed and proud of the effects of the spell. If all the future scenes were as helpful as this one then it really might help Elena make her decision.

Elena watched as her future self snuggled up against Stefan. It was obvious that they were used to this, she couldn't help but wonder if this was a regular conversation between the two of them. She could take a guess at who 'he' was. They hadn't mentioned a name but Elena was still pretty sure. The conversation was weird to look at, it was one you could follow without knowing what had happened but had a deeper meaning that they couldn't understand without knowing all the facts.

* * *

"Honestly, he's okay."

"Yes, well, you weren't always the best judge of that."

"Elena." It was that tone again, like he was begging her to  
drop it and semi-resigned that she wouldn't.

"Sorry. Have you seen him?"

"No. Neither sight nor sound."

"He'll come around."

"I thought I was the one telling you that"

"I'm not the only one who lost him."

"He's not lost, more like... misplaced."

"Okay, well whatever you like to call it."

"Ready for a change of topic?"

"More than."

"So, tv or dinner?"

"I'm not telling you want you're having for dinner. It would ruin the surprise."

"I'm sure I can get you to cave eventually."

"I'm sure you can't."

* * *

"They look comfortable." Elena commented as the couple debated whether Elena would tell him what dinner was going to be as they watched the TV in the background.

"You know I'm curious as to what that dinner is going to be." Stefan teased.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." Elena teased back but immediately regretted in. She hadn't meant to say that, not like that at least, not in this company. She quickly turned to Damon; she could see he had caught it. "No, I didn't meant-"

"I get it Elena." His tone was short and she could see and hear him shutting down.

"No, I shouldn't ha-"

"Don't worry about it Elena, it's always going to be Stefan remember?"

"No, it's not... it... You can't still believe that."

"Why not Elena?" His anger leaking through his tone.

"I... You..." Elena couldn't form words; she wasn't sure _how_ to respond to that. Before anything more could be said Caroline interrupted her stuttering.

"Hey, where'd it go?"

"I told you already. I can't control it." Bonnie was starting to get annoyed that no one seemed to be listening to her when she said this. "They could last for any length of time, they could show anything, any moment within that year; with the two of them in it."

"So it's over?" Stefan wanted to clarify.

"Yes, the scene from that year is over. It will be easier if we stick with Stefan for now and just change the year. Is that okay with you Elena?" Bonnie asked as she turned her attention back to her.

"I just, I just need a minute." Elena managed to get out as she stood up and fled the scene. She found herself in the kitchen and promptly poured herself a glass of water. Her head was swimming with thoughts about what she had just seen and about what was said. Maybe it had been a bad idea. She had to wonder if she would still have the option of making a choice at the end of this. Watching Stefan again might not be the easiest option for her, or Damon, but if was Bonnie doing the spell and if they wanted to last through them all it had to be easiest for her.

She allowed herself a moment to think back over what she had seen. She had looked older. Not 10 years older but older than she did now. She had also mentioned being treated like glass, maybe she was... Maybe she was human. That thought both excited and scared her. It was what they had all been fighting so hard for, but the thought of going back. She had never wanted this life but things had changed so much since she was turned and it was hard to imagine going back, having done things and seen things as she had. Still she couldn't deny the thought excited her. Her life with Stefan seemed to be exactly what she had been fighting for, for so long; a normal life, but did she still want that? And if she became human again would she want that again? She didn't know. It sounded like Damon had taken it hard, if that was in fact who they were speaking of, but that was to be expected. It had given her so much and so little information. There was only one thing left to do now. She had to go back in.

"Alright, let's watch the next one." She said as she walked in and sat back down in her place, the air was thick and she knew things must have been said while she was out of the room. She still couldn't look Damon in the eye. Did he really believe that still, after everything?

"Okay." Bonnie acknowledged before she started to chant again for the next scene.

* * *

**Right, I hope you enjoyed it. Yes, I know it was mainly a Stefan and Elena chapter. (I have issues with using the joint names don't ask me why I have no idea) I have no intentions of turning him evil like many stories seem to. I'm trying to keep them fairly in character. If you want to know which 'team' I'm on looking on my favourites on my profile should solve that problem. I hope Stefan isn't too ooc, I'm not that used to him but in the future it has been 10 years and we don't know what has happened in those years, they could have changed them both. And Elena slipped up but what's the Vampire Diaries without a little conflict of some sort. It was a little difficult writing the future scene in that I can't write what they are thinking, it's like watching the TV you can only pick up on how things look not on what people are thinking and feeling. I have also had a terrible idea, it happens when I spend time thinking about things. I have thought of a way to continue this story after the 11/12th chapter, depending on how many there are, which would mean that in what should be the last chapter could open up the story into something else which an unknown number of chapters. As I said, me thinking is dangerous. So let me know what you think and I will ask about that later on as we get closer. Also another thought about a story although not one I intend to write, at least not unless people really want me to, but there are a few stories about current Elena or future Elena going back to season 1 where Damon doesn't really care about her. What about one where season 1, Stefan loving, Damon hating Elena were to come into season 4 instead. now that would be an interesting situation. (Not that I don't like the other stories they are good too) Also I am adding Stefan to the character choices because it is a love triangle story and it should be pretty unbiased, for now at least, and I actually don't know exactly how it will end in the present, I may have an idea for the future one though and which path it will take. Okay let me know what you think, sorry for the babble, If you review and I can respond I will give you a little summary/teaser for the next chapter, and to the two guest reviewers, thank you, it means a lot, I would respond if I could. I hope you enjoyed it and see you in the next chapter.(*smiles*)**


	3. Chapter 3 The Price to Pay

**A/N: I wanted to get this written and out earlier but I had to overwhelming desire to watch all my favourite moments from all four seasons and that took a while then homework and stuff got in the way but it's here now. I already have a fairly detailed idea of what is coming up next chapter and what the first Damon scene will be so my inspiration is flowing. I maintain it isn't exactly AU in that anything could happen between now and 10 years so this could all happen. It's about 12:45am so I shouldn't really be putting this up now but I just finished it so I will continue to slowly kill myself from self inflicted sleep deprivation and give you this. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or it's characters etc...**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 3**

Elena rushed out of the room.

"See? I knew this was going to be a good idea. Elena is going to realise how perfect you too are for each other, she's already starting too." Caroline piped up the moment Elena was out of the room.

"She just slipped up Caroline, she didn't mean it."

"A Freudian slip."

"Come on Caroline. We're doing this for Elena, so she can make her own choice. You can over-analyse everything later." Bonnie cut Caroline off before she could say anymore while she nodded her head towards Damon as subtly as possible trying to remind Caroline who else was in the room. Bonnie knew that Caroline didn't care whether Damon heard her or how he reacted but Elena would. She hoped Caroline would stop for Elena's sake if not for Damon's.

"Don't mind me, by all means carry on." Damon spoke up. Bonnie closed her eyes. Of course he had picked up on it. He picked up on pretty much everything, as annoying as it was.

"I play to. Just because you're here doesn't mean I can't at least pretend you aren't. Besides, we all knew that it's supposed to be _Stefan_ and Elena. Really I'm doing you a favour by pointing it out."

"Caroline!" Bonnie raised her voice to scold her friend. She was surprised Elena hadn't heard them but then again, she had a lot on her mind. "You might think that but this is about Elena and she probably doesn't agree." Bonnie was pretty sure Elena would be furious if she knew about Caroline's 'favour'. Whether she belonged with Stefan or not, she wouldn't want Damon constantly being told so.

Everyone fell silent but the air remained thick with tension, everyone seemed to give a silent sigh of relief when Elena returned to the room.

"Alright, let's watch the next one." She said as she walked in and sat back down in her place. She was careful not to look Damon in the eye. Bonnie noticed, she was certain Damon picked up on it too by the way he seemed to tense again before finishing his drink and pouring another. If things kept up the way they were he was going to need another bottle, at least.

"Okay." Bonnie acknowledged before she started to chant again for the next scene. This time the scene appeared much faster.

* * *

A bedroom appeared; it looked as though it was part of the same house. As the picture cleared a mirror appeared with a woman's reflection in it. She looked older now. Her hair was shorter and she had wrinkles starting to form. Still, she was clearly the same person from the last scene, she looked to be in her 40's. She looked strangely tired too, more than regular tiredness. The same man, her husband, the ring on her finger implied, stood hovering behind her. He looked the same, not aged a day. He looked worried as he watched her remove her jewellery and place it on a table or chest of drawers next to the mirror, it wasn't clear which.

* * *

"Well, you're definitely human now." Caroline commented on the new scene first.

"Is it just me or do you not look very well?" Bonnie asked as she watched the older Elena.

"I wonder what happened." Elena pondered aloud.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Stefan asked Elena.

"We knew it was going to happen Stefan." She sounded weary as though it wasn't the first time she had this conversation.

"We found a way around it last time." He pointed out.

"I don't care. Caroline sold 10 years of her life already to save me, she wasn't doing it again, she isn't doing it again." Elena sounded angry at whatever had transpired.

"Well, she seemed happy enough."

"They broke up the minute the 10 years were over!"

"Come on Elena," He sighed as he said it, it was as though he too was fed up of this conversation and a little regret and guilt was present in his eyes, "They didn't break up the minute it was over, they broke up a few weeks later."

"I'm not saying she wasn't attracted to him, or that she wasn't happy at times, she may even have fallen in love with him but they still split up soon after the 'contract' was over. She didn't go into it entirely willingly." Elena argued, she still sounded exhausted.

"She knew what she was risking, what she was doing. She did it of her own free will."

"She _did it_ to save me!"

"Elena, please, you're still weak. Just rest. Let's not fight." He tried to avoid the conflict.

* * *

"And the mystery is solved." Damon added as they watched Stefan help the older Elena get ready for bed.

"You think...?" Elena asked, turning to him as she finally locked eyes with him.

"Who else?" His eyes letting very little away of what was going on in his head, or at least from this distance. She longed to know what was going on in his head. His tone was sarcastic as usual, he was defensive. She knew it had to be more than just what she had said.

"So wait, I sell 10 years of my life for you?" Caroline was a little confused.

"You're a vampire. You have eternity, 10 years isn't much Barbie."

"How would I ever choose that? I wouldn't want that if it meant hurting someone else." Elena pointed out, although she wasn't sure who to.

"Maybe Saint Stefan finally made his own choice without your permission"

"Or maybe you popped up and force your decisions on all of us again." Caroline shot back.

"Guys, we're missing it." Stefan interrupted. He didn't want to miss anything of his potential future with Elena.

* * *

She was now settled in bed with Stefan sat beside her stroking her hair gently to calm her, while she looked exhausted she also didn't look relaxed.

"How can I help?" Stefan asked, apparently anxious to do something to make it better.

"Tell me what you know." She whispered. He froze for a moment before he closed his eyes as though he was bracing himself for something.

"Elena." She used the same told he had used in the last scene 10 years ago, it sounded even more practised now.

"Please." She sounded almost desperate to know but her voice came out as no more than a whisper.

"You won't like what I have to say."

"I still need to know."

"Alright," he finally relented, suddenly looking tired himself. "I still haven't heard from or seen him, but I've heard of him."

"And?"

"Here's the part you won't like, last I heard he was spending time with Katherine, the last 5 years anyway." He reluctantly revealed.

"He what?" Elena was no longer whispering.

"I told you, he's in a bad place, but he's getting better. He's not feeling nothing, he's just feeling less. That's an improvement." Stefan seemed to be trying to make it sound better.

"How is Katherine an improvement?" She asked incredulous.

"I know you don't think so but she is actually capable of feelings. And as much as I hate to admit it she did actually love us both. She actually admitted it once to me." Stefan tried to comfort Elena.

"And you believed her? When?"

"When she made me turn my emotions back on to save Damon from Mikael." He explained apparently ignoring her flinch at the name that was obviously not mentioned often, despite the topic of him obviously being a popular one.

"How long have you been lying to me?" She asked, her voice somewhat aggressive.

"What do you-"

"5 years Stefan? You can't tell me you only found out a few days ago. How long have you been lying?"

"I never lied, I just didn't give you all the details."

"How _long_ Stefan?"

"A few months, maybe more. I didn't want to worry you."

"He worries me whether he's with her or not." All anger and aggression leaving her tone.

"Let me worry about him, you get some rest." Stefan was glad of the swift change in her attitude and conversation.

"I'll always worry about him but I will get some rest." She half whispered, half muttered as her eyes closed and sleep started to take her. Stefan lightly kissed on the forehead before exiting the room. And the picture faded.

* * *

Stefan was troubled by what they had just witnessed. There were downsides it seemed to her picking him, not that he knew whether it would be any different if she were to choose Damon. What really bothered him however was how she reacted to who was almost certainly his brother. He couldn't determine exactly what her feelings for him were but she was definitely worried in more than just a brother-in-law way, not that he should be that surprised. They had seemed to happy in the last scene, had that changed in the 20 year gap, or was one more reflective than the other, and if so which one? He was starting to see Bonnie's point, maybe it would just further confuse her.

"Look how he takes care of you." Caroline cooed.

"Yes, he tucks you into bed after letting Klaus take your blood to make more hybrids. Such great care" Damon's sarcastic comment brought Elena's attention back to him.

She wasn't sure how to take her reaction in the scene. She had obviously been asking about the same person as last time and she was almost certain that that person was Damon. The way she had flinched at the mention of his name, and Stefan had either not noticed or ignored it. It made her wonder how often she asked after him. She seemed almost fixated on him. She couldn't be sure why though, was she merely worried about him or was it something else, or was it just that they happened to see two scenes featuring her asking after Damon. She couldn't deny even now that she was worried about Damon's reaction in the future, it hadn't happened yet, it may never happen but she couldn't help but worry for him, 30 years in the future and he still hadn't gotten over it. Enough that he had possibly turned his emotions off. She looked up at him and their eyes met and locked onto each others.

He took a drink from his glass, his eyes never leaving hers. It wasn't easy to watch her with Stefan, seeing how perfect her life could be. Still, with this latest scene he couldn't help but wonder at what Klaus had done to her. Stefan had been powerless to stop it, it seemed. Or he had decided 'it was Elena's choice' that is what had gotten her killed in the first place but he couldn't exactly see his brother changing his philosophy. He could read the wonder in her eyes. She was thinking about what she had learned in this last scene, and she was no doubt blaming herself for all the bad things that had happened. Neither of them said anything, it was all communicated silently as they held each other's gaze.

Caroline was silent again. She did honestly believe that Elena and Stefan belonged together and the first scene had only supported that but this one had made her think. She hadn't changed her mind, but perhaps reality had set in a little more. There would be challenges, she knew that, perhaps ones that went a little beyond what she was expecting but she was certain that they could make it through. She was curious though about this deal, it had sounded like she had sold herself to Klaus for 10 years to prevent him from taking Elena but somehow she just couldn't see it, she would never agree to that , nor would Elena. Then again she conceded, she would do just about anything for her friend, and maybe it wouldn't be that bad. The only thing that really got to her had been Elena in the future. She still seemed blind to how perfect her and Stefan's relationship was. She couldn't just accept what she had with Stefan; she had to ask about Damon. _Damon_. Sure, she knew Elena would always care about him but the way she almost begged Stefan for information on him just got to Caroline, there she was happily married to a loving, caring husband who respected her and her decisions and she wanted to hear about her husband's man-whore of an older brother. She did have to admit, it sounded like he had taken it badly. Or maybe there was more to it. Caroline decided not to dwell on it. Right now she needed Elena to see the truth, and staring at it's brother like that wasn't the way to go about it.

"Isn't that the kind of husband you want Elena? Someone who cares for you and loves you, and _respects your choices_." Caroline added the last part pointedly at Damon.

"I don't know what I want anymore Caroline, that's the problem." Elena answered as she finally pulled her eyes from Damon's.

"Maybe it's just too big a risk, if I couldn't protect you from Klaus..." Stefan trailed off.

"No! You can't just give up, your love is epic." Caroline encouraged him.

Stefan couldn't deny that when it came to Klaus he had always assumed his brother would be there to help him fight, but that didn't appear to be true. It looked like Damon hadn't come to the rescue, from the sound of it he hadn't spoke to or seen his brother in between 20-30 years. Could he risk _that_? They had hated each other and not seen each other for 15 years when they first returned to Mystic Falls, but from what he could see he didn't hate Damon. Maybe Damon hated him, he couldn't know but the idea of not seeing his brother for so long? Damon and Elena were the two most important people in his life. Losing either one of them seemed impossible but if he had to lose one of them could that person be Damon?

"Even when she picks me she'd asking about him." Stefan said to no one in particular, almost as though he was just thinking out loud.

"Stefan, I'm sure I'm not..." Elena tried to comfort him but she didn't know what to say.

"It's okay Elena, I know."

"And there we have it, Saint Stefan understands." Damon mocked.

"We don't need your commentary right now Damon!" Elena turned to him, frustrated.

"I think everyone's made it pretty clear how much I'm not wanted here."

"Then why don't you just go then?" Caroline snapped.

"Caroline!" Elena scolded.

"This is my house." Damon pointed out.

"Well you spend about the same amount of time sitting next to an empty seat in the Grill."

"Caroline, Stop!" Elena's voice much firmer this time. "Damon, please," She begged as she turned to him, she could see him shutting down again. "She didn't mean-"

"You're right Caroline, I think I'll head out for a bite." He interrupted her as he downed the remaining liquid in his glass and headed out the door. Elena stood up.

"You just had to push him?" She was furious with Caroline.

"What, this is my fault?"

"I have to go get him." Elena said as she turned to Bonnie, "Give me 10 minutes." And with that she headed out the door to bring him back. She just had to find him first.

* * *

**Okay, before Klaus and Caroline fans get upset I will just this once explain their motives. Yes Caroline 'sold' 10 years, which in her vampire life span isn't that much, to Klaus to save Elena. He agreed in hopes it would give him a chance to win her over not because he wanted to 'own' her. Whether she fell for him or not is as yet unknown. Their relationship probably wouldn't have lasted 10 years without the deal but they 'broke up' for more than just that reason. They aren't necessarily done. In that situation it could never last but it did give her a chance to fall, as I said we'll have to see if she did. Now if you haven't seen the latest episode this could be a bit of a spoiler. I know Bonnie is now dead and in the last chapter it was mentioned she was getting married. That was 10 years later, it could still happen whether she was dead or alive, Jeremy could have translated, they can't see her but she can see them and she could have met someone on the other side. That is if she didn't come back to life, we don't know her fate for sure. On that note, yay for the season finale. It was awesome, I, like others I'm sure, am sort of obsessed with that scene. I have to keep watching it. I think that probably clears up which 'team' I'm on.**

**To the guest reviewer who wanted to know whether to keep reading, I understand I would be exactly the same, I think, barring any very unexpected complications, you should be pretty safe to keep reading. Also I have decided against adding Stefan as a Character choice because I don't want a load of angry Stefan fans if/when I give in on my own pairing at the end.**

**Also to those of you that reviewed and I couldn't respond to, ie. guests, thank you for your reviews, I'd say more but I've babbled too much already. You're all awesome.**

**Okay, let me know what you think, I hope you enjoyed it and see you in the next chapter, I hope to have it up quicker but I make no promises.(*smiles*)**


	4. Chapter 4 All Arguing?

**A.N: Got to be quick, meant to be packing, leaving in about 15 mins. So I will sort out A/N later. Here it is will respond to reviews later but thought you would prefer a new chapter and time is short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show etc.**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 4**

Elena chased outside after Damon. She was lucky that he hadn't actually gone far, whether that was because he was planning on coming back in or whether it was because he had yet to decide where to go she wasn't sure. Caroline had crossed a line. One they had all been blissfully ignoring. They were all well aware that Damon was still grieving his best friend, that he still wouldn't let anyone sit in his seat and that it was probably unhealthy that he _still_ wouldn't let anyone sit in that seat, that he still ordered at extra drink. But they were all ignoring it. As though if they didn't acknowledge it, it wouldn't be real; they wouldn't have to worry about it. Thinking back now she couldn't actually recall anyone being there for him when he lost his best friend, everyone was too busy helping her with her transition, not that he would let anyone be there but that didn't mean he didn't need anyone. She still remembered his reaction to Rose dying, and he had been friends with Ric for longer.

Still, she couldn't waste anymore time reflecting on the past, she needed to get Damon back inside so they could continue working out the future. He looked tense, she noticed, as she walked over to him. He would probably never admit it but what Caroline had said had got to him.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked gently as she reached him.

"I'm fine, go back inside Elena." He answered as he turned to her, his flat.

"I'm not going back in without you." She refused. "Caroline went too far in there."

"I don't care Elena." It was a line she had heard before.

"You know I know that's not true."

"Because you know me so well." He said sarcastically.

"Yes." Her answer honest, "I do, please, just come back inside. For me." She pleaded. She knew it was a little unfair, this was the second think she was asking him to do 'for her' but she needed him to come inside.

"Elena," he sounded pained. She stepped up to him and put her hands on his face to turn him to look at her.

"I know I'm asking a lot, constantly, but I need to figure this out, then we can all move forward." She did her best to hold his gaze, she wanted nothing more than to kiss him in that moment but she forced herself not to, it would only complicate her choice. She was supposed to be looking at her potential futures to help her choose, kissing Damon would only confuse things further, especially if she did then pick Stefan. I wasn't fair.

"What if I don't want you to." His voice was quieter now, his eyes trained on her face, her hands had now slipped down to rest on his chest and she found her eyes involuntarily moving to watch his lips instead as they so often did.

"Why?" She breathed.

"So far we've seen you choose Stefan, I flip the switch and neither you nor Stefan see me again." He sounded almost angry as he said it. It wasn't only that he hadn't been there, it had been that she had still been used by Klaus. Stefan hadn't been able to stop it, and he hadn't been around to even try to help, he hadn't cared to. He probably didn't even know.

"What if I choose you?" She countered. He had sounded so sure it would be Stefan, she wondered if he would ever believe her feelings for him, even if she picked him. "Please, just come back inside," she asked again gently, forcing her eyes back up to his. She felt his muscles relax in defeat and she felt relief wash over her. "Thank you." She whispered before she turned to lead the way back into the house. She could see and feel him tense up again in preparation for going back in, his mask slipping back on to his face. As they got in he headed straight for his bottle again and she slid back into her place on the couch.

"Alright, let's begin." Bonnie said once they had both returned. Elena knew it was possible that Caroline and Stefan had been listening to her and Damon, being in a house full of vampires meant that there was no such thing as a private conversation as long as anyone else was home. She hoped they hadn't. Before the atmosphere got any worse the next scene appeared.

* * *

Once again the living room of the same house appeared. It was only seconds before they heard raised voices.

"I can't believe you did that!" Came Elena's voice as she came into view. She looked furious . She appeared to be in her 60s now.

"I didn't have a choice!" Stefan argued back. It appeared that he wasn't going to avoid this argument as he had the others and he didn't even seem to be trying. In fact he too looked angry.

* * *

"I wonder what this is about." Elena pondered out loud.

"Why are you guys fighting, you guys don't fight." Caroline seemed upset at the turn of the events.

"If you shut up maybe we'll all find out." Damon pointed out. They all turned back to the argument.

* * *

"You killed her!" Elena accused.

* * *

The room fell deathly silent, not even the sound of breathing could be heard, this only being a problem for Bonnie. That was unexpected. No one would have thought Elena and _Stefan_ would be arguing about him killing some girl.

* * *

"I had to! I thought you of all people would understand that!" Stefan wasn't backing down.

"I know that! But you didn't even think about it! You didn't take 10 seconds to decide that was the only way! You could have at least tried to find another way!" Elena wasn't backing down either.

* * *

The whole room waited with bated breath, hoping that they would find out what this argument was about, apparently they both were fine that she had died but Elena wasn't happy that Stefan didn't even try to find another way.

* * *

"They were going to _kill_ him! I didn't have _time_ to try to think of another way Elena!" Stefan stood his ground.

* * *

"Sounds like my baby bro finally got some back bone." Damon broke the silence.

"Who do you think was going to be killed?" Caroline asked.

"I'm sure we'll find out." Elena answered absent-mindedly, her concentration on the scene.

"I can only think of maybe two people that Stefan would kill for without a second thought. And he's arguing about it with one of them, and only one of those people is a 'he'." Bonnie put in.

* * *

"They gave you an hour Stefan, you could have spent more than 10 seconds, 9 of which you spent finding and killing her! She was innocent." Elena protested.

"They wanted her dead. They would have killed him if I hadn't!" Stefan seemed to be getting more worked up about it.

"I know she had to die. I was a vampire for a few years, I remember how you see human life, but you didn't _think_." She was adamant on this point.

"He's my _brother_ Elena!" Stefan shouted.

* * *

The room went silent. Most of them had already worked this out but hearing it from future Stefan's mouth made it all the more real.

* * *

"And if he didn't want you to save him?" Elena asked.

"Don't turn this around on me. What, did you want me to let him die?" Stefan asked incredulous.

"You know I didn't. I would never want that! But answer the question Stefan." Elena persisted.

"That's not his choice. He's a vampire Elena. He's supposed to live forever. He would never choose to die." Stefan's voice level dropping as he said it.

"What if he did?" Elena seemed determined to win this argument, even if it was no longer the same one they started with.

* * *

"Never?" Damon called Stefan out on his lie.

"You weren't thinking straight." Stefan defended.

"I was dying Stefan."

"But we found a cure."

"What if you hadn't?"

"We _did_!" Stefan argued back, he wasn't playing what if, he couldn't imagine what if, he didn't want to. He couldn't even begin to consider a world without his brother in it.

"What did you think he'll say?" Caroline interrupted.

"I know." Damon answered but kept it to himself.

* * *

"He wouldn't."

"What if he did?"

"He can't!"

"He can't what?"

"Die, he can't die."

"Can't, or isn't allowed to?"

"Elena..." Stefan sighed.

"So his choice doesn't matter then?"

"I never said that!"

"But you just said-"

"No, I didn't. You're trying to put words into my mouth."

"I'm trying to get the truth."

"If he did this you wouldn't think twice." Stefan deflected.

"I wouldn't question his motives; I wouldn't dislike them any less."

"Why? Because it's Damon?"

"It's how he is! It's not how you are!" Elena argued her point.

"Maybe it is, maybe you don't know me!"

* * *

Elena felt a strange sense of déjà vu having just heard the same thing from the elder Salvatore brother. For all their differences, when it came to each other they had similar views. She glanced sideways at Damon, she saw the corner of his mouth twitch slightly, he had obviously caught it too.

Stefan wasn't enjoying this scene. It was perhaps a little too revealing. He knew the answers to Elena's questions but he also knew how they would sound, he hoped his future self wouldn't reveal them. Damon knew the answers too but he knew his brother wouldn't tell. His older brother had been there his entire life, whether they were fighting or not, he would never get the sight of Damon that night their father shot them out of his head, he _knew_ he couldn't see it again. A glance at Damon told him he knew exactly what was going through his head. After 165 years they knew each other better than anyone, although neither would willingly admit it, the only time they didn't was when one of them had their emotions switched off, then all bets were off.

* * *

"I do know you, when it comes to him you go by a different set of rules." Elena's voice was calm now. She looked well for her age but she was visibly tiring now and she moved to sit on the couch.

"And you don't with Jeremy?" Stefan asked as he moved over and sat down next to her. They weren't touching, Stefan looked wary to set her off again should he try to show her affection just yet.

"My older little brother..." She mused.

"You have different rules for Damon too." He pointed out now she was calmer.

"Please, don't." She sounded almost upset.

"You mean we can't even say my brother's name in a normal conversation?" Stefan sounded a little put out but at the same time resigned.

"You know why." Elena responded in a tired tone. She reached her his hand as a peace offering, her silent way of saying the fight was over. He seemed to relax. "I look old." She sighed as she compared their hands.

"You still look beautiful to me." He assured her his tone soothing.

"I guess that will have to do." She said quietly, has tone _almost_ teasing but Stefan seemed to take it that way. She yawned. It seemed to have been a long day for her.

"You're not used to this life anymore." Stefan noted.

"No, I guess I got used to the peace." She smiled softly at him.

"I'll make you a-"

* * *

The scene faded before the sentence was finished. In many ways the scene had been enlightening, although it had very little to do with Elena and Stefan's relationship, not directly at least.

"Aww. You two can never stay angry for long." Caroline seemed happy with how the scene had ended for the couple.

"Yes, apparently the only time we ever fight is when it's about Damon and he's not even around to cause it himself." Stefan didn't seem particularly happy with the situation. Still, they had implied that he and Elena had had a long time of peace. No life threatening situations. It was still strange to see her grow old while he never aged. He wondered if he had gotten the chance to take the cure along with her and turned it down or whether he just hadn't had the option.

"So the last Stefan scene?" Bonnie asked. Everyone took a collective deep breath before they all nodded in agreement.

* * *

**See you soon, hope you enjoyed it. let me know what you think.(*smile*)**


	5. Chapter 5 Getting Older

**A/N: Here it is. I'm supposed to be sleeping right now as those of you who reviewed may know. I was away on the boat over the weekend and I only got back tonight so I had no internet but I did manage to write this chapter and chapter 6 so you shouldn't have to wait to long for that one. I was shocked by the response last chapter. I was going to say that I would see if I could average about 10 reviews per chapter, then I got nearly 20. Thank you all, it means so much and really inspires me to write. I have this week off for half term holidays so I should have more time to write. So this is the last Stefan future scene. I plan to add my babble to the last chapter tomorrow for anyone who cares to read what I think of it. Here we see the one thing a vampire never has to worry about happening to Elena, how will they respond? I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think and I'll see you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or the characters etc.**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 5**

They all braced themselves for the final Stefan scene. Bonnie started to chant again and the scene started to appear slowly.

* * *

It was a different room this time, in a different house to the last three scenes, but still very familiar. A woman in her 80s was sat in the bed, she was looking much older now.

* * *

"Is that your bedroom?" Caroline asked as she turned to Stefan.

"I think she's in the boarding house." Stefan agreed.

* * *

Stefan walked through the door. He headed straight over to Elena and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather be at home? He asked. She just shook her head. "I haven't sold the house yet, we can still go back." He assured her.

"No, I want it gone before I am." She said firmly.

"You still have time, loads of time."

"I'm not going to live forever Stefan." It was obvious he was in denial. "You won't want to see that place after I'm gone and I don't want it being left abandoned."

"Alright, I'll put it up for sale." He relented.

"Good." She nodded.

* * *

"She thinks she's dying." Bonnie commented, unsure whether it was true or not.

"I think she is." Elena said what no one else wanted to.

* * *

"How's Jeremy?" She asked. Stefan's face clouded over, he looked reluctant to answer, as though she had asked this question before.

"Elena, he's dead, remember?" He reminded her softly. She looked saddened.

"Oh, yes." She whispered as though she remembered although her face gave away that she didn't. "Is he-" She started to ask but Stefan interrupted with his answer before she finished.

"Yes, he knows, he's on his way."

"Good, you'll look after each other." It was supposed to be a statement but it sounded more like a question.

"We always do. Even when we hate each other." Stefan assured her.

* * *

"She's starting to forget things."Bonnie commented.

"I don't think she's 'starting' to forget. I think she's been that way for a while." Stefan observed.

* * *

"Where'd Caroline go?" She asked confused.

"She went to meet Tyler. She finally found him. She'll be back soon." Stefan explained, his tone weary as though he had had this some conversation many times before.

"Why? Where'd he go?" She sounded even more confused by his answer.

"He's been hiding. Caroline hasn't seen him since long before Klaus."

"Who?"

"No-one." Stefan answered. He didn't seem to want to remind her who Klaus was if she didn't remember.

* * *

"I don't think its regular old age that's making her forget." Caroline whispered. It was hard to see her best friend like this. She had seemed lucid at the beginning of the scene but now she was beginning to see why Stefan was so reluctant to sell the house, if she got confused then she might want to be back in it. Still, if she didn't remember Klaus then she may not remember her house, perhaps the boarding house held stronger memories for her. And older ones, she would be more comfortable in there.

"I think you're right." Elena agreed. She glanced over at the only person who hadn't said anything since this scene had appeared. Damon stood watching silently. She wished she could catch his eye to see what he was thinking, if he would let her, but his eyes remained fixed on her older self in the bed.

* * *

"Maybe you should get some sleep. You look tired." Stefan suggested his voice had taken on a permanent soft tone with her it seemed.

"I don't want to sleep!" She sounded annoyed, but still tired as though she needed sleep but hated that she did.

"I can fetch Katie." He offered.

"I don't need a carer." She insisted.

"I know, but with Caroline away I wondered if you wanted a female to talk to." He recovered, sounding mildly annoyed that Caroline wasn't there.

"I have you." She said irritably.

"Yes, you do." His soft tone laced with sadness. She looked up and reached a shaking hard for his and held it.

"I'm sorry." She apologised gently, her eyes looking a little more lucid again. "I forget how young you are sometimes. Forever 17."

"I don't feel 17." He admitted.

"But you should. Promise me you'll live when I'm gone."

"I've lived with you."

"No, I want you to really live, not as a human with a limited life span; I want you to enjoy life. Go all over the world, do things you've never done before. Fix things with your brother."

"We already did." He smiled. "And I have enjoyed my life."

"Promise me Stefan. I don't want you spending the rest of your eternal life grieving me. I want you to move on, find a girl, one that will spend eternity with you. The way I didn't."

"I'll try, I always knew you never wanted to be a vampire."

"_Promise_ me." She refused to give in.

"I promise." He finally gave her what she wanted, his face a picture of sadness.

"I still became a vampire. Perhaps the best and worst years of my life. I could've lived it, I mean I survived it."

"You didn't want it. We _all_ knew that."

"Maybe I made a mistake." She wondered aloud.

"No. No regrets now. That was the first rule remember?"

"Yes, that I remember." Her eyes were visibly changing, her lucid moment ending. "Tell me about my life." She requested. He nodded and smiled softly at her. He planted a gently kiss on her forehead as he tucked her into bed like a parent would a child then he sat on the edge of the bed and began his story.

"You live a normal happy life with all the normal problems until you were 17." He started. "Then you met this guy and you fell in love, and you met his brother. They turned your life upside down when you found out they were vampires. You have loads of adventures with them," He started to spin a rose coloured version of her life, leaving out the painful parts. "You risking your life to save everyone and everyone risking their lives to save you. You loved both the brothers. When the time came to make a choice you picked one and lived a long and happy life." He finished as he heard her starting to snore. He smiled sadly down at her then stood up and shook his head slightly before exiting the room. The scene started to fade.

* * *

"Well, that's one way to tell the story." Damon finally spoke up.

"He never said any names." Stefan commented unsure whether anyone else had caught it.

"Well obviously you were the one she fell in love with and picked." Caroline pointed out.

"I didn't meet Stefan first." Elena admitted.

"What are you talking about, of course you did." Caroline glossed over it.

"I was the one she picked in that scene, I don't know about in that story." Stefan finally admitted to the train of thought his future self had planted.

"Of course you were Stefan. You just didn't want to upset her with details." Damon assured him.

Elena turned to Damon now.

"Do you seriously believe you don't stand a chance?" Elena asked shocked and somewhat afraid of the answer.

"Let's not go into what I do and do not believe." He evaded taking another drink.

"Alright, how about we have a break before we start Elena's future if she chooses Damon?" Bonnie asked, although it sounded more like a demand, trying to defuse whatever argument was about to start. Everyone must have agreed because Elena headed to the kitchen, Caroline to the basement, Stefan upstairs and Damon out the door. "15 minutes!" Bonnie shouted to the disappearing vampires; their hearing being an advantage for once today.

Bonnie started to clear up to prepare for the next scenes. She would need new herbs and _Damon_ and Elena's blood this time. If any of Stefan's was present on anything it wouldn't work, or at the very least it wouldn't have the desired results. She definitely didn't want to see Elena choosing them both, that wouldn't end well, and the spell was only supposed to work for two people, not vampires, to change any variables was a little risky. She hadn't told them that part. Once it was all set up she checked her watch, they still had 10 minutes so she sat down on the couch to rest while she waited. She began to process what she had seen. She had always preferred Stefan to Damon but not to the degree that Caroline did. Now however she was beginning to wonder. She knew Elena would live a long and normal life with Stefan, yes they had seen some hiccups but they had managed to gather that most of the time they lived in peace. Still Bonnie wondered how content Elena had been with it. She had told them, it wouldn't change how Elena felt, if she loved Damon then she would still love him whether she picked him or Stefan, the same was true for Stefan, it wouldn't change who she loved, only her choice and consequently the life she would lead.

Caroline sat with a blood bag having a break. She wasn't exactly sure how to react. She had been irritated at future Elena. She had Stefan and she couldn't stop bringing up Damon. If she looked at it objectively Caroline could see there were some problems but Elena had gotten the normal life she had always wanted, except she hadn't _always_ wanted it. And she wasn't sure that she had wanted it when she had gotten it either. Still, Caroline refused to believe that Elena didn't belong with Stefan. She wasn't looking forward to watching Elena's future with Damon and although she would never admit it she was afraid it may actually turn out better. One thing she couldn't help but resent was that she had had to give up her own life for Elena, perhaps only 10 years of it, but to Klaus? She didn't even like Klaus, right? She sighed as she finished the bag, it was almost time to go back.

Stefan starting writing in his journal, he needed an unbiased outlet for his thoughts and he always found his journal the best place, no matter how much Damon mocked him for it, to do that. The scenes they had seen were confusing. They talked about how peaceful their life together was, but the scenes they were shown weren't peaceful. Yes, he knew Bonnie had said they were random they could be random flukes or they could be reflective of the life they could have, but he was still curious. The other unsettling fact was that the topic of his brother had come up in every one of the scenes. He couldn't help but wonder whether that was a regular occurrence or whether it just happened that way. He knew there had to be more to it. The way they weren't allowed to even mention his name, unless it was in the heat of an argument of which they rarely had, told him that much but like Bonnie said, it was unpredictable, they may never know what happened. The last scene however was the most troubling. Seeing Elena as an old woman with her memory fading and by the looks of it Alzheimer's was the hardest thing. What really got to him was his own reaction to it. It was obvious he was used to dealing with her like that be he seemed somewhat resigned to how she talked of her life. Almost as though she regretted it but didn't want to admit it. The way when he told her about her life he skipped the names. And Elena's comment. She hadn't met him first. That only veered his thoughts further towards what his future self seemed to think. What he didn't know was if he cared. Damon was always the selfish one, but perhaps this time... Maybe he could have Elena, but if she did choose him would he always be wondering if she really wanted him or whether it was really Damon? In her lucid moment she had asked after his brother he was sure. She hadn't said his name but he was sure that was who they were talking about.

Damon was on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. He wiped his mouth and sent the oblivious girl on her way. He knew they would file this under 'self destructive behaviour'. It was perhaps partially true in this case but he needed to get out of the house and get something to eat. She had been ideal. While they all tried to pretend they were still human, or as much as possible, he had no such illusions. He was a vampire and he embraced it. Watching Elena's future with his baby brother hadn't been easy, in fact it had been pretty hard. He hadn't wanted to come back for the last one, he hadn't wanted to come back period but Elena had insisted and she was his weakness. He could see where all this was headed even if she maintained she hadn't chosen yet and that he didn't know how it was going to go. He wasn't stupid, he knew how it worked. He was surprised he hadn't been blamed for all their 'arguments' by Caroline. The last scene had been most disturbing. Seeing Elena in that way, her dying was one of the things he had always tried to avoid and prevent at all cost, it seemed somehow wrong to see her dying naturally of old age anyway. But that was the life she had chosen. She had deteriorated quickly in the last 20 years, she went from seeming younger than her years to older than her years. Perhaps it was just because of the 20 year jump in the two scenes but it had seemed too big a change in that time. He looked at his watch it was time to head back, he didn't fancy making the witch angry, as enjoyable as it was the side effects weren't something he was in the mood to deal with.

Elena was once again stood in the kitchen with a glass of water. She felt a little guilty for how she had gotten Damon back into the boarding house but what she had told him was true. The last couple of scenes had been... enlightening... and confusing. As contradictory as it sounded. From what she could gather Stefan had killed an innocent girl to save Damon. Right now she couldn't see a problem with that. As much as she tried to deny it, as a vampire she saw human life in a different way. She would never like taking a life, but in a life or death situation she wouldn't think twice about snapping someone's neck. When she became human again obviously her sense of morality had changed back. She couldn't help but wonder what her future self had been getting at when she had been questioning Stefan about it. Perhaps it was unusual for Stefan to not try and find an alternative to the girl dying but she had chased after something else from Stefan. Something both he and Damon had understood but she hadn't quite grasped, not yet at least. The last scene had been... difficult, to watch. As a human she had known and accepted that death was a part of life, that growing and old and dying was an inevitability, if you were lucky enough to grow old first. Now though she was looking at an eternity at 18. Never growing old. Suddenly growing old and dying was foreign, it was an idea she was finding increasingly harder to reconcile with. But why had she chosen to be human, and stay human. She had almost expressed regrets. Hinted that she couldn't be a vampire for Stefan but maybe she could have been for some other reason. For someone else maybe? She couldn't be sure. The woman certainly hadn't been very lucid most of the time and Stefan had cut her off from saying or explaining what she was trying to say. The way she had spoken about Damon though, it implied he was doing better, Stefan had said they had already fixed things, she couldn't help but wonder if it was true. She heard the front door open, then steps coming down the stairs and up from basement. Checking her watch she put her glass in the sink and headed back in. It was time for her future with Damon. She couldn't help but feel intrigued.

* * *

**Okay, I feel in a way that was a sad chapter. Next up we see Damon and Elena's future. I have written the next chapter. There are a few hints in this chapter that potentially set up a continuation of the story instead of just ending it with her choice. See if you can spot them. If anyone has anything they want to see in a Damon and Elena scene let me know. The major details are already worked out but your input on what you want to see them do/say is welcome. You got a little idea of what is going on in all of their heads. Future Elena did start to say something before Stefan stopped her. A little spoiler for a future chapter, it is the last Stefan future scene but it may not be the last scene from that timeline. okay, I think that's sufficient babble for this time of night ( 1:20am).**

**To my guest reviewers, I don't know how many of you there are or whether you did more than one review but thank you. You may have noticed that Elena was trying to say something and she did imply some things so you can take from that what you will. Yes I know what you mean about Caroline. You never know it may happen. I don't actually have a problem with her but when it comes to Damon she's a totally different person to normal. And thank you, it's here. I think that covered all three of you. Short of copying your reviews on here I can't really differentiate between you any better but hopefully ****_you_**** know if I'm talking to you. Thank you all of you that reviewed.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think and what you want to see you Damon and Elena, I have one scene set and one written but the other two are free. And see you in the next chapter. (*smiles*)**


	6. Chapter 6 An Explosive Start

**A/N: As promised here it is. The start of the Damon and Elena scenes, I hope I've done them justice. A lot of your reviews made me think you might like this chapter but we'll see. I was once again amazed by your response so thank you again. I haven't written the next chapter yet but I am at home this weekend and my parents aren't so I should have time to do my homework and write. I wanted to get this up earlier today but I had to write my other one so I couldn't even read any Vampire Diaries stories because then I would lose ****_all_**** inspiration for it. Anyway it's here now. There is a slightly intimate scene in the last part of the future scene. It's more implied than described (ha it rhymes, sort of) but just a warning. So I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think and see you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters etc.**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 6**

Bonnie was waiting by the table when they all returned to the room. Stefan and Caroline returned to their original places; Caroline sat on the couch and Stefan pacing slightly behind it. Bonnie called Damon and Elena over as they came into the room.

"Alright, I need your blood now." She said as she turned to them. No one seemed in the mood to argue this time around after what they had seen last time. Both Damon and Elena let Bonnie draw some blood then they returned to their positions. Bonnie then started the spell, like last time nothing happened immediately. After a few moments the picture started to appear.

* * *

An empty road appeared. It was raining heavily. Damon came into view; he was walking along the road, obviously not happy. Elena appeared walking after him; she too seemed to be angry. There was a few metres between them. Again Elena looked a little older, in her early 20s.

* * *

"I look older again" Elena commented.

"You must have become human anyway." Bonnie mused.

* * *

"You didn't have to kill her Damon!" She shouted, she sounded furious.

* * *

"What a surprise Damon's killed someone." Caroline said her voice full of sarcasm.

"So did Stefan." Elena pointed out.

"But he had a reason, not one I would consider but a good reason for him."

"We don't even know why Damon did it yet." Elena argued.

* * *

"I'm a vampire Elena, I kill people." He sounded equally angry. The boarding house was coming into view and they were both heading to the door.

"But you don't have to, that's the point." She shouted back. He opened the front door and walked through it leaving it open for her to follow him in.

* * *

"A reason, you were saying?" Caroline started in again.

"I don't _need_ a reason to kill people." Damon added, earning a glare from Elena.

"You're not helping." She said as she turned to Damon.

"I'm not trying to."

* * *

"I'm not Stefan." He hissed.

* * *

"Maybe if you were-"

"Caroline!" Elena scolded her.

* * *

"No, you're keeping him locked up as a pet!" She countered indignantly. No longer shouting but her voice still raised, a flash of amusement crossing her face, and she barely managed to keep it out of her tone. Damon headed straight across the parlour and poured two glasses of bourbon, one of which he passed to Elena.

* * *

"I'm sure that isn't like it sounds." Elena tried to avoid conflict at what was said by her future self. The look of outrage on some of their faces told her she had probably just delayed it.

* * *

"Hey, it was your idea to give him his blood in a bowl." Damon pointed out his amusement obvious as unlike Elena he made no effort to hide it.

* * *

"He actually finds it funny!" Caroline said incredulous.

"Well, so does she." Damon pointed out.

"It's not how it sounds?" Caroline turned back to Elena.

"I'm sure it's just a joke." She tried to reassure them, her tone unconvinced even as she said it.

* * *

"I was joking, you do it every time now!" she now seemed annoyed again. He just shrugged. "When he's back to normal he's going to hold it against you." She pointed out. He rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Or maybe they were serious." Elena conceded.

"If it makes you feel better it sounds like there's a reason he has to be locked up." Bonnie tried to dispel some of the tension.

"And if they're waiting for him to be normal then they'll probably never have to deal with it." Damon added.

"Still not helping."

"Still not trying." Elena sighed and shook her head. Sometimes he could be exasperating.

* * *

"If you want Stefan he's locked in the basement, he's all yours!" Damon was shutting down again.

"I don't want Stefan!" Elena shouted annoyed.

* * *

"So that's what it's like? I pick you and you still don't believe me?" She asked turning to Damon. He didn't respond just opened a new bottle and poured himself another drink, ignoring her question.

"I'm sure it's just a heat of the argument thing." Bonnie assured her.

* * *

Caroline and Jeremy came into the entrance.

"They're back." Jeremy stated, not sounding at all surprised.

"How long before we turn around and leave?" Caroline asked. It sounded like she was making a bet.

* * *

"They don't seem surprised, in fact it's almost like they expected this." Bonnie was the first to comment on the appearance of the two new people in the scene.

"Something's wrong." Damon spoke up.

"Why?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Blondie's not judging." He answered as though it was obvious. It earned him a glare from Caroline.

"Jeremy's there, and he's older than me." Elena said dazedly, seemingly unaware of the conversation around her.

Stefan had remained quiet the whole scene so far. He wasn't exactly surprised it was of Damon and Elena fighting, it was pretty much what they did, but he was still a little hung up on the fact that he was locked up and his brother was feeding him blood in a bowl, although the last part was more of an afterthought, a fact that the others seemed to have moved on from.

* * *

Neither Damon nor Elena had even noticed their presence.

"I want you!" Elena continued oblivious to their spectators.

"Then why are you trying to turn me into him?" He stood firm.

* * *

"I'm getting a sense of déjà vu again." Elena mumbled recalling how he had accused her of exactly the same thing the summer Stefan had been away with Klaus. The situation wasn't the same here though and she had a feeling that he wasn't right this time either, he had been before.

"They haven't even noticed they're not alone!" Caroline was shocked.

* * *

"I'm not, but you didn't have to kill her. You were doing it to prove a point!" She argued

"I don't care Elena."

"How can you-"

"Human life doesn't mean something to me the way it does to you. I don't care whether she lived or died."

* * *

"Well some things never change. Can you really live with that Elena?" Caroline asked her friend. Elena gave her an annoyed look but said nothing.

* * *

"I know that but you didn't have to do it in front of me!" She started to reveal more.

"You didn't want secrets." He reminded her.

* * *

Elena was starting to sense another difference between her future with Damon and her future with Stefan. With Stefan there had been things neither of them had been able to say. Secrets and no go areas. With Damon it appeared that that wasn't the case. She couldn't help but feel that her future self still hadn't revealed the real reason she was upset and that Damon both knew it wasn't the reason and knew what the real reason was.

* * *

"Don't turn this around on me!" She fought back. As they argued they started to move closer to each other.

"It's who I am Elena, take it or leave it." He bought them back to the point.

* * *

"Well, doesn't that sound familiar." Once again Caroline was on the offensive. She couldn't help but hope Elena would leave it, although she knew she wouldn't. Deep down she had a feeling she knew what Elena's choice would be, but maybe if in this future she had accepted it...

* * *

"I love all of you. But you didn't do it because you wanted to, or because you needed to. You did it because you could!" She started to raise her voice again. They both stood face to face, they were both angry, breathing heavily. Within seconds their lips had descended upon each other's.

"I think it's time to go." Jeremy suggested to Caroline. She nodded.

"I feel sorry for Stefan." She added, looking towards the basement as they both headed out the front door.

* * *

"Well, that's one way to end an argument." Bonnie seemed unsure how else to react.

"I think now we know why they were talking about leaving. It's like they expected this." Caroline added.

"Almost like this happens all the time." Elena agreed.

"There are worse ways to end arguments." Damon didn't seem at all opposed to what was happening.

* * *

Damon and Elena stood in front of the fireplace totally oblivious to anything but each other. They pulled each other closer as their tongues battled for dominance. It wasn't long before it progressed as Elena tore open Damon's shirt in a familiar gesture, hers was the next to go. It wasn't long before they were heading towards the stairs, moving in short intervals at inhuman speeds as they started to discard each other's clothes on their way to the bed room, still soaked from the rain. The path seemingly instinct. Once they got inside the bedroom Damon threw her on the bed in a none too gentle fashion, almost beating her there as he followed. As they started to remove their remaining clothes the scene faded leaving them to their privacy.

* * *

"They've definitely done that before."

"Well, Damon wasn't treating you like glass there."

"So does that mean... What does that mean?" Elena was confused.

"I'm just glad it stopped where it did. I didn't need to see anymore." Bonnie confessed.

"I didn't need to see that much." Stefan finally spoke. Seeing Elena with his brother was weird experience to say the least. He had never really imagined it and he had been lucky to never have to witness it. Now he would though. He had another three scenes of it to watch. Just seeing that one had been hard, he had a new found respect for his brother; he had lived though his and Elena's relationship having no choice but to see it. When he finally managed to shake the images from his head he was reminded again of what had captured his attention most in that scene. "You kept me as a pet!" He aimed it at Damon.

"Technically I haven't yet."

"We don't even know why you were locked up but if Damon's response in the other future is to go by then it's probably because you weren't doing very well." Elena pointed out.

"Is that really what you want Elena?" Caroline asked, her tone serious again, "Arguing, having to lock Stefan up, not even noticing when your own brother is in the room?" Caroline listed off.

"So leaving Damon to disappear for _all of my life _is better?" She asked disbelievingly.

"I didn't say that."

"That's what you implied. And what's wrong with being too distracted to notice someone else every so often. It was one scene, we don't know if it's always like that."

"Actually they sort of implied that it was normal for you two to act that way." Bonnie interrupted reluctantly.

"You prefer that life." Stefan stated.

"What?! No I..." Elena was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't deny that it did intrigue her. There had been something in the last scene that had been missing in the others. She couldn't quite identify it yet. But was that worth it? She had seemed comfortable and happy in the other future, content enough, but was that enough? She knew from the start that a life with Damon would never be easy, but would it be too hard? She couldn't actually deny Stefan's statement, it wasn't entirely untrue. Could she live like that all the time though? And Caroline was right, locking Stefan up? Was it any worse than letting Damon go though? Without emotions? If Stefan was in the same state then by locking him up they weren't just trying to help him, they were protecting the hundreds that he could have killed. She didn't doubt Stefan's body count was higher than Damon's. Something that Caroline didn't see as a negative. She came out of her musing to see Damon watching her carefully, as though he was reading her. He hadn't spoken since the scene had ended, except to answer Stefan. As she looked up at him he turned away again. She sighed he was being more closed off than usual. She turned to Bonnie again.

"How about the next one?" She suggested. Everyone nodded; both ready to move on and simultaneously dreading what could be in the next scene.

* * *

**Okay, I hope it was okay. It was difficult to write the last part of the future scene. I have absolutely no relationship experience (at 18 I've never even been kissed it's depressing) so it's all based on what I have read or watched on the show. Let me know if it needs changing either way and I will do my best, it didn't help I had to write it while my mum and dad were on the boat, I started but my mum was sat next to me so it was awkward and I wrote the end once they had gone to bed but it still seemed weird. I feel kind of sorry for Stefan, but I also find it kind of a funny image. Let me know what you think. If Elena seems a little ooc in the future, it's been 10 years they all change. Now the next paragraph will be babble about my thoughts on the show and potential stories then the one after will be guest reviews in case you want to skip them.**

**Right, things I forgot to mention before: the Klaus and Caroline scene in the season finale was nice, even I, who isn't a fan of the pairing, was touched by it, and I'm not touched by much- I don't even cry at the Titanic- by I liked it. I was quite happy for you fans of the couple I know at least one of you is definitely a fan. Also for my random story ideas. I would love to see a genuine love triangle between Katherine, Damon and Elena. One where Katherine actually does love him, (but we all know what team I'm on by now) we don't see many, I haven't seen any. Feel free to request, write, comment or refer on my random ideas. I also had a favourite story that was deleted and I would love to read another on the same pretence so I will share the idea. Basically Jeremy is her older brother, Damon is his (best) friend. Her and Damon fall in love or other things. No one would support the relationship etc. Two stories similar popped up but now both are gone it's rude. **

**To my guest reviewers: I'm glad you were excited, I hope it was good enough. To the other Guest (Again I can't differentiate between you any other way, sorry) Yes it was sad to see her dying. It was probably the shortest and most powerful future scene. After everything they have gone through to keep her alive and then they are powerless to stop it and have to watch her dying in the most natural way. **Just so everybody knows she didn't actually die at the end of that scene. **You raise an interesting question, it will (obviously) be answered next chapter. I hope you liked the chapter and that it didn't disappoint. And to final guest, whose review I had found after I saved this and was about to upload it thank you, I hope you liked this chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it, let me know what you think and see you in the next chapter. (*smiles*)**


	7. Chapter 7 A Different Side

**A/N: And here's another chapter. I was totally amazed by the response to the last chapter. 21 reviews. I was shocked, and super happy. Yes I know I'm obsessed. This is a longer chapter it came out about 3,000 words instead of the usual 2,000ish for this story. I quite like it but obviously I have written it. The mystery as to Elena's fate is solved. This scene is also longer that the last and possible all the others. Okay, I hope you like and enjoy it, let me know what you think and I'll see you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or any of the characters etc.**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 7**

Like with Stefan's future the scene appeared almost as soon as Bonnie finished chanting this time. They all turned to watch what would unfold this time.

* * *

A large lake that looked suspiciously like the one at the lake house appeared, quickly becoming opaque. A young woman was stood in the lake, almost fully clothed. On closer inspection it was the same woman from the last scene. Stood by the side of the lake, on dry land, was the same man. The girl was in her early 20s but not as old as her partner. In fact she looked almost the same she had in the last scene, the only exception being her hair and her attire, although she looked just as wet.

* * *

"I look the same." Elena commented staring at her future self.

"So does that mean you're a vampire now?" Caroline asked, a little confused.

"Unless she's found some other way around aging that would be the only explanation." Damon explained to Caroline as though he was talking to a child.

"Hey, I want to listen to them not you, no offence." Elena added as an afterthought.

* * *

"Come in, I want to swim." Elena called over to him.

"I still don't get your fascination with lakes and making me go in them. Fully clothed I might add." He used a mock annoyed tone.

"And I don't understand your problem with coming into lakes and swimming." She responded; her tone and eyes full of amusement.

"You're going to make me come in anyway aren't you." It was a statement more than a question.

"Now Damon, you know I would never _make_ you do anything." She said innocently, her eyes once again giving her away.

"No? Shall I list them?"

"I didn't _make_ you do any of them." She stood firm. "It was all your own choice."

"Elena, we can go back practically to when we met and I can give you plenty of examples of you making me do things I didn't want to do." His tone was still playful.

"I didn't _make_ you do any of them." She still insisted. "I did not physically force you to do anything you didn't _want_ to."

"Then what would you call it?"

"It's simple; I helped you decide you _did_ want to do them." She explained it as if it was obvious and completely innocent.

"Like swimming?" His tone showed a mixture of amusement and scepticism.

* * *

"So that's how you justify it?" Damon asked as he turned to Elena.

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about." Elena denied, her tone contradicting her statement.

"Hey! Wasn't it you who said you wanted to listen to them not us?" Caroline interrupted addressing Elena. Elena just nodded and turned back to the scene, sneaking a glance at Damon out of the corner of her eye, he was smirking and she couldn't help the smile one that crept onto her own face.

* * *

"If you don't want to swim I won't make you." She assured him before a smirk almost equalling his slipped onto her face. "I can swim alone," her eyes filled with mischief as she finished her sentence. "Or I can find someone else to swim with." She started to swim away from him a little. Almost immediately he joined her. His arms wrapping around her, pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck in return, her legs also wrapping around him. "I forget how possessive you can be." She smirked, her face giving away how untrue her statement was.

He growled slightly and pulled her closer, his mouth claiming hers. She laughed lightly at his response as he released her lips and made his way down her neck. Her hands moved into his hair. He paused and drew his head up to face her, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"You made me swim." He accused.

"I did nothing of the sort; you came in all by yourself." She pointed out. He looked at her for a second before he shrugged.

"Swimming's not that bad." He agreed as he moved back to kissing her neck.

"I told you; you wanted to." She whispered into his ear before pulling his head back up to hers.

* * *

"Is that all they ever do?" Caroline raised her voice. She was a little frustrated that once again they were watch Damon and Elena doing... well that. She noticed a piece of clothing floating free in the water before it started to sink. "Seriously?"

"There's nothing wrong with a very," Damon paused, "physical, relationship" he smirked before taking another drink. He just couldn't resist winding her up.

His response gave Elena the urge to hit him. He may not have a problem with it but she had no desire for everyone to see that much of her, and Damon, again. It had been bad enough last time, she had no desire for a repeat. As though it had read her thoughts the scene started to flicker.

"Bonnie, what's happening?" She asked worried, Bonnie said the spell was unpredictable, maybe it was worse that they thought.

"I don't know, it's like its experiencing interference. But that's impossible." Bonnie sounded a little distressed. She started to look through the book with the spell in; checking to see what could have gone wrong. As soon as it started the picture cleared again to show a slightly different scene.

"What just happened?" Stefan asked.

"It's a different scene, did you do the spell again?" Elena noticed. Bonnie shook her head. This didn't make sense.

"No, I don't understand."

"Well, I guess we could just watch the scene." Caroline suggested apprehensively. She had glanced at the scene and it appeared a little 'safer'. Or at the very least they didn't seem to be doing anything at the current moment. She has recently come to the conclusion that with them two no scene would really be safe. Although the setting for this one looked less safe that the last two so...

* * *

It was now showing a bedroom. It looked like it was inside the lake house. A large double bed sat in the room. Lying on the bed were two people; their bodies covered only by the sheet on the bed. Both of them seemed wet still; likely from the lake. There was a little blood on one of the pillows but any wounds had already healed on the two vampires. Damon lay on his back, his arm around Elena as she lay on her side next to him. One of her hands drawing on his chest while his stroked up and down her back.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of this." Elena whispered softly. Damon made 'hmm' noise of agreement. "Can we stay here forever?"

"Probably. But we would get hungry. We could always order." He suggested. "The delivery girl looks delicious." She batted his chest lightly.

"Not what I was thinking." She scolded. She was obviously a little uncomfortable with his last comment.

"Well, I could eat her. You could just have a blood bag." He offered.

"No!" She protested a little too loudly and quickly. He chuckled at her outburst.

"You don't like that idea?"

"No." She responded normally and calmer this time.

"And why is that?" He asked as though he already knew both _the_ answer and her answer.

"I don't like death?" She offered, as though she was asking whether it was an excuse he would accept.

"20 years and you still won't admit it." He mused.

"Admit what?" She sounded half confused and half as though she was trying to pretend she didn't know what it was.

"You know what." She groaned and buried her head in his chest.

* * *

"You don't seem to want to admit whatever it is he thinks he knows." Caroline observed.

"What I _think_ I know?" Damon questioned.

"I hate to side with him Care, but I'm pretty sure he does actually know whatever it is he thinks he knows. I think she knows it too." Elena admitted. She wasn't sure what it was but she could tell her future self was very reluctantly to admit it for whatever reason. She was also pretty sure she wasn't going to get away with it this time either.

* * *

"I know what?" She still tried to play innocent, as she moved her head to face him once again.

"Alright, I'll play along. Why do you always get so upset every time I kill someone; whether it's necessary or not?" He left no room for her to deny knowing what he was talking about now.

"I don't like death?" She tried again.

"That's not it." He called her out.

"Ugh." She again buried her head in his chest. "Can't we change the subject?"

"After." He stated.

"You're not letting this go." Her voice was muffled against his chest still.

"Nope." He confirmed. She looked up at him, her eyes lit up for a second. "And that won't work, I'm strong than you." He reminded her. She sighed and dropped her head back on his chest again. Her fingers continuing their patterns. "And I'd only continue after anyway." He pointed out. She seemed to weigh this and eventually nodded in agreement.

* * *

"What are they talking about?" Caroline was confused as to what this seemingly one sided conversation what about.

"How do you distract Damon Salvatore?" Bonnie asked flatly.

"Ohhh." Caroline realised.

"Hey, I'm right here."

"And yet you aren't denying it." Elena teased. She was relieved to see him interacting again. Back to his normal self.

* * *

"I don't get that upset." She was still avoiding.

"Yes you do. You should see the look you give the body." He insisted.

"What do you mean?" Her tone gave way that she knew but didn't think he did.

"You're still evading. Just answer the question." He refused to follow her down another path.

"I just... I... No, I can't." She tried before giving up.

"Oh no you don't. Come on, after 20 years you _can_ admit it. Let me rephrase that. You will admit it." He remained firm.

"Fine." She huffed. "I don't like it when you kill people," She paused and drew a deep breath, "Because you're not supposed to kill people," she paused again, "Without me." She almost whispered the last part.

"Now who's possessive?" He teased. She groaned again and buried her head against his chest once again. "That wasn't so bad was it?" He soothed.

"I hate you." She muttered, barely audible but he caught it.

"No you don't." He said softly, only the slightest of doubts in his voice. She lifted her head to look him in the eye. Her own showing nothing but love.

"No I don't" She agreed. He seemed to relax all traces of doubt gone as though they were never there. She leaned up and kissed him softly.

* * *

"So you're with Damon and suddenly killing people is okay!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Well, it's better than sleeping around, right Caroline?" Elena shot back; reminding her of what she had said in Damon's bathroom on their disastrous girls night.

"God Elena, suddenly killing is okay because of Damon? Can't you take off those rose tinted glassed for even a second?"

"What, as opposed to you who can't see anything but bad?"

"I see what's there. You can't even think straight-"

"If you even say it Caroline, I swear." Elena cut her off.

"They're talking again." Stefan interrupted. It was strange seeing them fighting about his brother. He agreed with Caroline that when it came to Damon Elena didn't see things the same way, but he also knew Elena was right. No matter what he did Caroline would never see anything good about Damon. Or at least not for the next 10 years.

* * *

"Any news on Caroline?" Elena asked as she lay her head down again.

"And why would I care about Blondie?"

"Because she's my best friend and you love me so care for her welfare by association." She explained as though it wasn't the first time.

"Still searching, I think Stefan went with her."

"He forgiven you yet?"

"Well, he's just as mad at you." He said casually, a smirk growing as waited for her response.

"Why?!"

"Well, I just mentioned how his _treatment _was your idea."

"_My idea_?!"

"Hey, you're the one that likes to share everything. Why should my brother's hate be any different?" he explained as though it was a totally reasonable argument.

"I still feel a little guilty."

"Don't, it was your choice to make."

"I know but it couldn't have been easy."

"If she was unhappy she would have got out of it much quicker."

* * *

"Okay, when did the conversation change to a 'she' instead of Stefan?" Caroline was confused.

"I think it was around the 'I still feel a little guilty'" Elena piped up.

"How did you..." Bonnie was a little lost for words.

"She's right." Damon agreed.

"How did you two-" Caroline started.

"Well, it is future us in there." Elena pointed out.

* * *

"Just because I'm a vampire."

"We're lucky he took Caroline instead. It could have been worse." He mused.

"I think something changed between them in those 5 years."

"Well, she went willingly."

"I guess, but it still didn't work out." She reminded him.

"How could it? She was still looking for someone else." Damon pointed out.

"True." She brightened a little. "Jeremy's wedding anniversary."

"No."

"Damon." She whined.

"No."

"Are you sure?" She asked coyly. He groaned.

"You're going to make me aren't you?"

"I thought we just covered this, I don't _make_ you do anything." She reminded him of their earlier conversation.

"No, you manipulate me."

"I do nothing of the sort!" She sounded offended.

"What do you call earlier?"

"Damon, I'm sure after over 2 centuries you know what that is, you're very good at it, but if you need me to explain it-" She spoke as though to a child.

"Elena." He scolded her, his eyes showing amusement that contradicted his tone.

"I call it showing you what you _really_ want." She explained.

"You mean what you want."

"Well by the time it happens it's what we _both_ want." She insisted.

"Like swimming?"

"Tell me you didn't enjoy that." She challenged.

"And your brother's wedding anniversary?"

"Jeremy's like a little brother to you, he looks up to you."

"Mm hmm?" He seemed to be waiting for her to come out with another reason.

"And the hotel is," She paused as though looking for the right words, "full of _interesting_ opportunities" She finished.

"That sounds intriguing." He agreed.

"Not to mention the location." She went on.

"Oh really?"

"mmm, imagine all the fun we could have."

"How about a preview?" He suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well, it can't hurt" she agreed as he rolled her under him and caught her lips with his own. Once again the scene faded.

* * *

"Seriously, all the time!" Caroline practically shouted.

"It's strange." Bonnie murmured to herself.

"What is Bon?" Elena asked.

"Not that I'm not thankful but it cut off the same place it did last time." She explained.

"And how it flicked last time." Elena added. They were both confused. The timing just seemed too perfect.

"Is anyone listening?" Caroline was frustrated.

"No." Damon answered. "So next scene?" Damon turned to Bonnie before Caroline could respond. He quite liked these scenes. Not only were they not bad to watch but seeing the way Caroline almost constantly looked like she was about to explode was entertaining all by itself.

Stefan hadn't really spoken through this scene. He had been able to acknowledge that Elena was a vampire, how they didn't know but she didn't seem unhappy about it, it was something she hadn't been able to do for him. He had also gathered that they seemed happy and they definitely had a _very_ physical relationship. Apart from that he had still been a little hung up on the fact that his brother had been keeping him as a pet. Not something he was currently doing in the latest future scene. And then the fact that Elena hadn't actually seemed all that upset about it. In fact she had been about to joke about it. He just couldn't understand why Damon had done it. Why he had needed to. He knew Damon must have turned off his emotions in the other future, in his future, but they had left Damon in peace. Damon hadn't done the same for Stefan; he wasn't sure which of them it reflected worse on. He also couldn't help thinking there was more to it than just Elena's choice. Yes it would feel devastating to lose her to the other but would it really call for turning their emotions off?

"Well, it sounds like you got a better deal." Elena directed at Caroline.

"What?" She sounded confused.

"Only 5 years. Not 10." Elena reminded her.

"Half a decade less." Caroline pondered.

"You do realise you're supposed to choose for you, not based on how happy your friends are right?" Damon informed her. She gave him a half-hearted glare.

"Yes Damon, I do know that."

"As much as I hate to admit it he's right. You do have to choose for you. This is one of the things I was worried about for this spell. It shows you your future with both, but you could find out about others too and they could sway your decision." Bonnie cautioned. Elena sighed and nodded her head.

"I know." She breathed. In truth he comment to Caroline had been more to try and persuade Caroline than herself. Caroline seemed so set on her and Stefan, even though she had barely been able to find fault in the scene. She only hoped somewhere along the way Caroline would become like the one they had seen in the previous scene. "So, next scene?" Elena echoed Damon's earlier words. It didn't go unnoticed by Caroline and Stefan.

"Alright." Bonnie nodded then began to chant. Elena sat waiting; she couldn't deny that even as they waited she felt a little excited at what else could come. A life with Damon didn't look half bad.

* * *

**Okay, there it was. I feel like I went a little crazy with the italics but oh well. Yet another Damon and Elena scene (Yes I know it's only the second) I hope it was up to your standards. Yes, Elena is a vampire. I feel that Stefan is a human life long love and Damon is an eternity kind. I loved how almost everyone seemed to automatically assume Elena was human, I won't say whether she was at that point or not, but she definitely isn't now. If there is anything you want them to discuss in the next chapter let me know. I can't make any promises when it will arrive as I go back to school on Monday and I have exams starting on 10th June right through to 26th June. I have 10 in total. 3 on 13th, 2 at 9am. That will be fun. Alright now I move on to babble and guest reviewer responses.**

**To Jackie (I can identify you) Don't worry about it. You're right. I hope this chapter was better. I wrote the other one differently. I wrote the scene then added commentary. When I was uploading it I noticed a lot of line breaks and looking back over it now it really is bad. I also hope this classed as happy/adorable. Caroline may have been ****_less_**** annoying but she's not going to miraculously change. She's changed by the future but that's 10 years later. I know what you mean about wanting them to be 'out of this world' hopefully thins chapter was better. To Manny, Thank you. It has helped, and I'm glad you like the notes. I can't shut up, ironically at school I have always been the girl who never speaks. And on to the anonymous guests. For purposes of responding easily I'm going to number you in the order you are on my reviews, oldest to newest review, no offence. You will probably know if I'm talking to you anyway. To Guest 1, Thank you I'm glad you like their fights, they do it a lot. I think their may be a bit of banter in this and their will be a domestic kitchen scene in a later chapter. and here's the update, I can't promise for a time period on the next one. To Guest 2, It would be interesting, they're all either Katherine doesn't really love him or they end Katherine instead of Elena. I have seen 3 with Damon and Jeremy. None were finished. One I read all of that's up but it hasn't been updated in years,(I think) another that was totally awesome and perhaps my number one favourite but it was deleted although I'm not surprised, and the other was just plain rude. 2 chapters, it said they would update every Saturday then a few days later poof it was gone. Don't know whether the author deleted it or whether something happened to the account but it was still rude. Anyway, I'm glad you like the chapter, I hope you liked this one. To Baby cake, It's good to know I'm not alone, thank you. And last but not least (Never really got why people say that) To Guest 3 thank you. I'm glad it was okay. I hope you saw some of what you wanted. As for the married, we'll see. They are both vampires so they have eternity, with Stefan they had a time frame, with Damon she doesn't. Still it could (or could have) happen(ed) it will probably be chapter 10 before you see the how and when of Elena becoming a vampire. Okay, I will leave the random story idea this time, why don't you tell me yours instead? **

**So I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think, and see you in the next chapter. (*smiles*) **


	8. Chapter 8 In Public

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for my sudden disappearance but I had exams and I had to prepare for them I wanted to get a chapter up on the weekend of the 8th/9th but I was too busy preparing for my exam on the 10th. Then I had another nine but I'm all done now. I had my last one on Tuesday and as I reward for finishing them I plan on writing all my stories which will include a new one I'm doing on yet other tv show. But I don't start Uni until September/October so I have plenty of time to write. I will also be going to the boat most weekends now so I won't be able to update on weekends but I won't have much else to do other than write so... I finished this chapter a couple of hours ago but I wanted to finish a chapter for my other story first so I have a chapter for each before posting any. I promised to have a chapter up for both stories by the end of the week and I'm going to the boat tonight so I have to hurry now. this wasn't the easiest chapter to write but it should be better from here on out. So I will release you to read now. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any characters etc.**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 8**

They all waited semi-patiently while Bonnie chanted and the picture began to appear again. They immediately realised this was not in a setting they had seen in any of the other scenes.

* * *

A bar scene formed. Elena appeared looking not a day older than she had before. She was stood next to a pool table cue stick in hand. She was smiling at them.

* * *

The scene gave Stefan a sense of déjà vu. He was pretty sure he knew exactly what was going to happen. It wasn't just a nightmare planted by Katherine this time. It was real, it _could_ be the future. He liked to think there was only a 50% chance that this was the future but judging Elena's reactions so far he wasn't so sure that was the case. Not that she would admit it, not yet anyway. He wanted to look away. He was almost sure he knew what was about to happen even if no one else did but somehow he just couldn't do it, whether he needed to see if he was right or whether he just needed to see it he didn't know.

* * *

She held the cue stick out slightly.

"It's your turn." She called cheerfully.

Damon came into view carrying drinks.

"Be prepared to lose." He put the glasses down on the side of the pool table and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

Stefan found himself searching the scene for himself or Katherine. Anything that could tell him this wasn't really a scene from the potential future. It wasn't that he couldn't bear his brother and Elena being happy together. At the end of the day they were the two people that he cared about most in the world, if being together was what made then both happy he would eventually learn to live with it. Just as he knew Damon would, albeit reluctantly –not that he himself would be any better, if Elena were to choose him.

I was more that the idea that Katherine had been right all along. That a simple idea in a dream, or rather nightmare, could so vividly come to life. To be real. It made him question whether it was possible for this _not_ to be the real future.

* * *

Damon was now helping Elena aim the cue stick and hit the balls. Not that she would have needed the help with vampire reflexes and skills. It was doubtful this was their first time playing pool in a bar. Still she didn't refuse the help, instead she appeared to welcome it, almost as though she was pretending she needed it.

"I still think this should be our song." She announced out of nowhere.

"How did you even get them to play this, it's like 60 years old?"

"I have my ways." She grinned.

"Oh I know. I still don't know why you think _this_ should be 'our' song." He said referring to Bon Jovi's 'It's My Life' that was now playing in the background. "You know he's more Stefan's style."

She looked like she was about to speak before she paused.

'I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive'

"I just think it's ironic." She shrugged.

"Ironic? Really?"

"Well we are going to live forever. And we aren't exactly alive either."

"And that makes it perfect for 'our' song."

"It's unique."

"Another argument I'm not winning." He sighed in mock irritation.

"But you know I love you."

"That's your response every time."

"And I stick by it." She smirked.

* * *

"I think he's rubbed off on you." Caroline stated.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked a little confused.

"She means that smirk." Bonnie clarified.

"You agree with her?"

"I guess after 50 years it was bound to happen." Caroline continued as though Elena had never spoken. She didn't seem to be talking to anyone in particular now.

* * *

So, what about Bonnie's birthday party?" Elena enquired innocently.

"No way!" Damon seemed very adamant about this one more so than he had in the past about Jeremy's anniversary.

"Come on, It'll-"

"Not happening Elena. She never liked me to begin with."

"Now that's just-"

"Completely true." He finished for her.

"Alright, it's a little true. But she's my best friend."

"It's not like she'll even really be there." Damon argued.

* * *

"Okay, now I'm confused. Why wouldn't you go to your own birthday party?" Caroline spoke up again. Bonnie just shrugged unsure of the answer herself.

"I here I thought you'd be arguing how 'Stefan would be happy to go with you'" Damon couldn't resist baiting her.

"Well he probably would." Caroline pointed out, although less enthusiastically than before. Whether she was starting to see that a life with Damon might not be so bad for Elena or whether it was because she was still hung up on the fact that Bonnie was most likely missing her own party no one was sure.

* * *

"Come on Caroline's throwing it. Stefan will probably be there?" She said as though she was asking if it was a good enough reason to go.

"And that's supposed to make a difference because?"

"I know you miss him. Even if you won't admit it."

"And we both agree to let him have his requested space and let him come to us instead." Damon reminded her.

"Jeremy will be there?" She fished for another excuse.

"Again, why would that change my mind?"

"Caroline will skin us both alive if we don't?" She offered.

"We're vampires, we'll heal. I think I'll take the punishment."

"Have you heard anything from Caroline anyway?"

"Last I heard she was on a rehabilitate Stefan kick. With her three tier plan. Integrate him back into society, as well as a vampire can, stabilise him and surround him with friend and help him move on, though he thinks her definition is to set him up with someone else. Apparently the end goal is to bring him back home 'happy, healthy full adjusted' her words."

"He thinks?"

"Just because he's not ready to see us doesn't mean we don't talk on the phone Elena, it's the 21st century not the dark ages."

"He hasn't called me." She said obviously ignoring the last part of his sentence."

"I think Caroline made him call me in the first place. Part of her rehabilitation process." He explained.

"I guess that makes sense. You are his brother; I'm just the girl who broke his heart."

"Elena..."

"Don't worry I'm over it. I'm happy now. I wouldn't change this even if it would avoid that." She smiled softly at him.

"Good." He leaned down to kiss her again.

* * *

Even after 50 years it appeared he still needed to be reassured that he was her choice it seemed. Elena wondered if he would ever be able to truly believe it, without her needing to say it. Then again; after 170 odd years of hearing the opposite, 50 wasn't very long for him to start believing he really had been chosen. She glanced up at him. He seemed lost in thought as he watched it, not for the first time did she wish she could tell what he was thinking.

* * *

"So you really won't let me change your mind?" Elena persisted going back to her original question.

"We didn't go last year."

"That's exactly why we should go this year."

"Or why we shouldn't be expected to go this year."

"Are you totally sure?" She checked.

"The very fact that you're starting to cave about not going is proof enough that we aren't going."

"I just don't get why you are always so reluctant with this one, more than the others."

"Because the other events actually make sense, sort of, this one doesn't."

"She's my best friend."

"You haven't seen her in years."

"She's still my best friend. I feel sort of bad when we miss her things."

"And every time we do go you end up upset."

"Fine, we won't go." She accepted

* * *

Everyone looked at Caroline as if waiting for her comment. She turned to find everyone's eyes on her.

"What?" She asked confused by the sudden attention.

"We were just waiting for you to say something." Elena explained.

"Like what? I have nothing to say." Truthfully she had been a little lost in her own thoughts. What she had seen and heard of herself and her own life and views had confused her. When she had seen her future self in the first scene she had been too distracted to actually consider what she had said and how she had acted. Now looking at it she started to realise what she had seen. In the future she hadn't been against Damon and Elena being together. In fact in this scene she was actually trying to help Stefan move on, like she thought that was what was best. It had sounded as though not only had she accepted their relationship, she was almost happy for them. As though they were _both_ expected to show up to events. Together. They hadn't mentioned anything about Elena bringing Damon along but that she had invited them both. It almost sounded like they were all friends. Or at the very least civil. She couldn't help wonder what had happened to change her future self's mind. She also couldn't deny that future Damon's logic on letting Stefan come to them and not going to the party to see him wasn't actually a bad idea. She was glad she was able to help Stefan.

Everyone looked at Caroline all with varying degrees of shock visible on their faces. It wasn't often that Caroline had nothing to say. Or that she would miss a chance to insult Damon and put Stefan in a better light.

* * *

"I'm bored with pool. Let's do shots!" Elena suggested out of the blue. It appeared that was the kind of mood she was in, in this scene.

"No way."

"Scared you'll lose?" She baited.

"I found out about your ability to unhinge your jaw like a snake to consume alcohol all the way back in Georgia" He reminded her.

* * *

"That wasn't that time you disappeared and no one knew where you were was it? You know when Stefan thought Damon had kidnapped you or something?" Bonnie enquired.

"Maybe." Elena tried to evade.

"So while everyone at home worried about where you were you and Damon got drunk?" Caroline asked, only a hint of disapproval in her tone.

"We didn't get drunk." Elena denied.

"No, I didn't get drunk. You on the other hand..." Damon interjected.

"Hey. I was not drunk!"

"'because your tolerance is way up here!'" He mimicked her voice and actions from that night.

"You seriously did that?" Caroline laughed.

"Okay, I may have been a little tipsy."

"Actually it sounded like the old Elena. Before everything happened."

"I guess for a little while there I was." Elena admitted thinking back.

* * *

"Maybe I'll let you win."

"It's too early for shots Elena."

"What's this. Damon Salvatore saying it's too early for Alcohol? Is the world ending and no one told me?" She teased.

"I said shots not bourbon."

"And the difference is?"

"You'll still end up getting drunk and making me take care of you."

"But you do it so well. And what makes you think you will be any better off?" She challenged raising an eyebrow.

"I've had and extra century and half's practice."

"Not a whole century and a half."

"And that's what you're picking up on?"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this but it looks like you and Damon actually have a lot of fun." Caroline conceded.

"I can't believe you said it either." Elena agreed.

"What will Stefan ever do without his cheerleader."

"Shut up Damon." Stefan responded before anyone else could. The scene started to fade, everyone turned to Bonnie. Noticing everyone's eyes on her she turned back to the grimoire with the spell in it. Truthfully she probably could do it without the book after how many times she had said it now but the spell already volatile enough without risking her remembering a word wrong.

"Last one?" She asked checking everyone was ready.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you liked it. There are hints about Bonnie. And Caroline is starting to think, at last! It's not the last one next chapter but they don't know that yet. Also I am considering continuing this story after chapter 13 which was to be it's original end, obviously there will be a twist if that happens. let me know whether you think I should continue it or end it there. Now I will move on to the guest review responses and my random ideas paragraph.**

**Again I will have to number you by order of first review to most recent. But you should know if I'm talking to you anyway. So To Guest 1 I'm glad you like it, yes they can be quite cute. I think in a way they are quite cute next chapter although it's a little more sad. To Guest 2, I'm glad you enjoyed it and that you liked Elena being a vampire I have always thought with Damon she would have to be a vampire where with Stefan she would have to be human. And I'm glad you like Damon reading Caroline. Yeah, I thought Stefan as a pet was quite funny, he got a little hung up on that, I can't imagine why te-he. and now he's got past that only to see one of his nightmares come to life, poor Stefan. I'm glad you liked Damon and Elena in both tenses. I try to keep them in character whilst there are slight changes in the future that comes with time passing. Overall I'm glad liked it. Thank you. To Guest 3, I'm happy you liked it. When you can't pick a favourite it means I'm writing it properly. So thank you. hopefully this has added some more. And Last but not least (I still never get why people say that) To Guest 4, thank you and here it is, I hope you liked it.**

**Right, I'm going a second paragraph for my random ideas. In keeping with my ideas of putting the characters in different times. It would be interesting to put present Damon in the beginning of season 1, with his season 1 self. I can just imagine the end of episode 1. Damon throws Stefan on the ground then walks into the house and our present Damon comes along and helps him up. Just imagine the look on Stefan's face. It would be hilarious. Also a really random idea that popped into my head whilst reading 'Off by a Single Degree' which is awesome. It would be funny if you took a scenario where her parents didn't die then during some kind of confrontation about it all with vampires and Elena and her parents etc. and sort of brought in the scene from the sacrifice so one second they are all arguing and the next second all the characters in their situations appear. Like Klaus about to do the ceremony and suddenly he's somewhere else. And Damon with his werewolf bite. And Tyler as a wolf and suddenly it's not the full moon so he's turning back. and Jenna's a vampire. etc. It would be funny and an interesting story. I think I get carried away sometimes. You could also bring everyone in from the season finale, although personally I would leave Silas. Just imagine the mess. suddenly everyone knows about vampires and Elena is with Stefan then Elena is also a vampire and is with Damon and her parents are there to see it and Elena who didn't necessarily know about it. I'm getting carried away again. Anyway, as always feel free to write, request, comment or refer. **

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think and see you in the next chapter.(*smiles*)**

* * *

Also l


	9. Chapter 9 Moving On

**A/N: Here's another one. In an attempt to break the pattern, much like they do in this chapter (You'll find out what that means when you read it) I'm going to try to kept this A/N short(er) at least at the top. I've been quite excited about chapter 10 and 11 for a while now and I finally get to write them so I will start chapter 10 tomorrow. I am also going to do and experiment. If I get 20 reviews for this chapter I will upload the next one the moment I get the reviews or the moment it is finished depending on whether it is finished by that point. I am not however holding the story to review ransom. I will update the day after tomorrow regardless. But I will update tomorrow if I get them. As I have said I just love to see people's reactions and reviews make me work faster. Te-he. (I've also become review obsessed, I even had a dream about one-it was weird) So, let me know what you think, I hope you enjoy it and see you at the bottom.**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 9**

Everyone nodded. They were all feeling a mixture of relief and disappointment. It wasn't that they were disappointed in the scenes. But there was obviously something that had happened and they couldn't help wanting to know what it was. There were still so many questions left unanswered. At the same time each scene took a lot of energy. Processing everything they saw, dealing with the feelings they bought up for themselves and the others. Elena also had the added pressure of knowing that once they were over she was expected to make a choice.

"Alright." Bonnie said before she began to chant again. So far they had seen Damon and Elena fighting, and making up, they had seen them having fun, joking about, but they hadn't seen them actually being serious. That was one of the doubt in everyone's mind. As the last scene started to form everyone turned to watch it.

* * *

Elena was sat alone in a bedroom. A picture frame in her hands, a lone tear trickled down her face. She hadn't got dressed and now she climbed back into bed and pulled the cover over her head, still holding the picture frame to her chest. A gentle sobbing sound came from underneath the covers.

* * *

"I wonder wants happened." Elena whispered. It felt like one of those moments were you had to be quiet for no particular reason.

"She looks so sad." Caroline commented.

"Someone must be hurt." Stefan added also in a whisper.

"Or dead." Damon said bluntly in his normal volume. The other occupants of the room all turned to look at him. It was a silent scolding. "I was just pointing out the obvious." He defended. They all turned back to the scene.

* * *

Footsteps were heard approaching the room. On closer inspection it was a bedroom in the boarding house. Damon's bedroom.

* * *

"Maybe you died." Caroline suggested turning to Damon.

"Ssshh" Elena interrupted any reply. "I want to find out who it is." Inside she was begging for it not to be Damon. Part of her was afraid Caroline was right. The other part refused to believe it.

* * *

A man walked into the room. He sat on the edge of the bed next to Elena.

"Elena," he whispered. There was no response. "You have to get up." He insisted. He was rewarded with a groan of protest but no movement. He pulled the covers down, uncovering her head.

"Come on, you have to get up. I want to take you somewhere." He persisted.

"Today? Really? I don't want to go anywhere!" she was angered but it didn't stop her tears and she didn't move from her position, not even to replace the covers. He lay down next to her and pulled her to him, wrapping her in his arms.

"This is important, it has to be today." He told her as he gently stroked her hair and she cried into his chest.

"Why today?" She asked in a broken voice.

"Because today is today." He explained as though it made perfect sense, which to them it probably did. "Come on Elena, get dressed." He pulled her up into a sitting position and pried the photo out of her arms. "He's not in that photo." He reminded her as she let him move it.

"Why?" She asked him, sounding like a little child.

"Because it was his time."

"Why couldn't he just live forever?"

"Because he wasn't supposed to."

"He's supposed to outlive me. He's my little brother Damon." She finally revealed.

* * *

No one knew how to respond to that sentence. Elena wasn't sure how she felt. Yes she was relieved it wasn't Damon but was it better that it was her own brother instead. He wasn't a vampire so it made sense that he had to die. She knew it would be inevitable. When she remembered back to her future with Stefan she found Jeremy had been dead by this year too. She would outlive him whichever choice she made. But with Stefan it probably wouldn't be by much. With Damon it was almost guaranteed to be. That shouldn't make a difference though should it? She had outlived her parents and while she still missed them she could live without them. Surely she could live without Jeremy. Stefan and Damon had lived for a century and a half with only each other, and even then they had periods where they barely even had that. And she would have Caroline and Damon, and maybe Stefan again one day, as a friend of course, they had all and would all feel similar losses. She watched the scene curious to see what was coming next. This was another side to their relationship that they hadn't really seem.

* * *

Damon proceeded to help her to stand and dress. Once she was dressed she went into the bathroom, he followed possibly to ensure she didn't collapse again. She had stopped crying now and was mumbling things under her breath.

"Stupid heightened emotions." He held back a laugh. It appeared that even after 70 years she was still struggling with controlling her grief. "I hate being a vampire." Again he barely stopped himself.

"No you don't." He chucked slightly earning himself a glare from her.

Once she had finished applying her makeup he led her down the stairs and out to his car.

"What about breakfast?" She asked half confused and half in an obvious effort to sway him from taking her wherever it was he wanted to take her.

"After."

* * *

"I wonder where he's taking you." Caroline pondered. Elena shook her head signifying she had no idea.

* * *

They got into the car and Elena curled up on the passenger seat, she wasn't crying but she didn't look far from it. After a short drive Damon stopped the car. He got out and went round to open her car door and pull her out. She groaned again in protest having almost fallen asleep. He held her upright while she regained her balance and her senses then he took her hand and lead her around the other side of the car. When she saw what he was taking her to she became rigid. He must have sensed it because he put his arm around her waist inn what to the passerby looked to be a comforting gesture but on closer inspection was more likely a preventative measure.

They stood for a moment. In front of them was a grave yard. Mystic Falls cemetery to me exact.

"This is where you wanted to take me?" She sounded upset, almost angry. "This is why you insisted we come back to Mystic Falls for the week?" She seemed to be piecing something together.

"You need to do this." He answered, his tone still calm as though he was expecting her response.

"I never wanted to come back here!" She stood firm.

"But you _need_ to."

"Why?" She no longer sounded upset, just angry.

"Because every year on this day you lie in bed and cry and you have since he died. You can't keep doing this. We have eternity Elena. You have to move on." He still sounded unaffected but her tone.

"You want me to forget about my brother?" She asked outraged.

"No. I know you will always be sad about it. I don't expect you to ever forget him. But you need to move on with your life. You need to get past this. You need to say good bye. Like you did when you set off those ridiculous Japanese lanterns." He explained still unaffected.

"They weren't ridiculous." She defended, the anger gone from her voice now. He took the opportunity to start walking her forward. She allowed him to do it without putting up a fight.

* * *

"He's taking you to see Jeremy's grave." Stefan figured it out first.

"By the sounds of it you haven't been in years." Bonnie added.

"I wonder how long he's been... gone." Elena whispered unable to say the word 'dead'.

* * *

Once they reached the grave she turned into his side and hid her face; letting her tears fall unchecked. He tightened his hold on her in a comforting gesture this time as opposed to the restraining gesture earlier. After a few minutes she managed to pull herself away from Damon and face the grave. He released her and she stepped forward, falling to her knees in front of it. Damon remained stood behind her unmoving.

* * *

"I don't think you've been since he died." Caroline observed.

"But why wouldn't I visit my brother's grave?" Elena seemed confused. She couldn't understand not wanted to visit and mourn her brother.

"You did mourn him Elena." Damon finally spoke up, almost as though he had read her mind. "You just didn't want to admit you lost your last remaining relative. Going to his grave meant you couldn't deny it." He pointed out. She looked up and met his gaze. It gave her a strange feeling. Like she couldn't hold his gaze but at the same time she couldn't look away. She wondered if he could read her in that moment. If he could see her choice.

In truth she hadn't made it yet. She wasn't sure she was ready to. Yes, she could feel herself leaning one way, but she still had so many unanswered questions first. She knew that was a risk when they started with this spell. Bonnie had warned them about it, but she couldn't help wanting to know more. She still hadn't torn her eyes from Damon's and she feared if she didn't in a moment someone would notice. He seemed to understand her better than the others. He had since she had turned and it wasn't just the sire bond she was sure of that. The sound of her own voice finally drew her attention away. It appeared the voice had come from her future self.

* * *

She had now stood up and turned back to Damon. Her tears had stopped and she wiped her eyes and face.

"Thank you." She said as she turned to him and slipped her arms around his waist as he encircled his around her, pulling her closer. "I did need to do it." She admitted.

"I know."

"Do you want to visit anyone?" She asked, her voice holding less sorrow now.

"No."

"Not even your parents?" she enquired an almost hopeful tinge to her tone.

"I don't need to visit my mother and I would find no peace in visiting my father. Come on, let's go home." He answered flatly, his tone only picking up at the end.

"Or Alaric?" she seemed to sense not to push him.

"Never without a bottle of bourbon."

"We could pick a bottle up." she offered.

"Today was about you and Jeremy. Not me." He clarified as he opened her door for her to get in the car.

"A Gentleman; who'd have thought." She mumbled under her breath. "When are _you_ going to let them go?" She asked him as he got into the driver's seat.

"I don't know what you mean." He denied.

"Of course you don't my little hypocrite." She said softly as she ran her hand up his arm until it slipped into his. He narrowed his eyes but said nothing. "You know, I was thinking. As we're breaking today's usual behaviour, we could do something else in keeping with that theme of change." She suggested.

"Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow, a smirk making its way onto his face.

"Mm hmm." She responded as she slipped her hand out of his and ran it back along his arm and across his chest.

"I should drive faster."

"Or you could just pull over." She whispered leaning over so her breath hit his ear. Within seconds the car was parked just off the side of the road. Elena swung herself out of her seat and into his lap. "Now did you know your plan for today would result in this?" she teased before he claimed her mouth.

* * *

"Really?! It's the anniversary of your brother's death and that's how you deal with it?!" Caroline burst out.

"I think I was breaking the habit. From the sounds of it I hadn't done that on that day from years?" Elena offered. She knew it was a weak excuse but she got the feeling her brother's death had happened years before this scene. She couldn't help the warm feeling inside that she got when she thought of Damon helping her move forward. The thought of how they decided to continue breaking the pattern brought a different kind of heat to somewhere else but she tried not to focus on that. As she looked back to the scene she noticed it had disappeared. She knew what this meant. She was supposed to choose now. She looked around the room, everyone but bonnie was watching her closely, as if any second she would shout out a name and that would be her choice. She needed a break. She wondered if she could run to the kitchen, or the basement, for a quick drink. Would anyone notice? That she was panicking? Would they follow? Ask questions? She was about to try and make her escape when Bonnie cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Actually, I think I can show you something else." She announced. The room fell silent. Only the sound of Bonnie breathing filled the room. "I can show you your death. Most of the scenes surrounding it on that day, in each time line." She explained. "I'm not sure how exactly it will work in your future with Damon but I think I can do it." She finished. No one moved, all shocked by the new information. The only noise in the room was Bonnie's breathing and beating heart, not even that was heard from the vampires. They could see the one thing everyone wanted to but never wanted to know for Elena. Elena was the first to regain her voice. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed it. I know it was a little sad but it sort of had to happen. As I said I'm quite excited about the next couple of chapters. I am leaning towards continuing the story instead of ending it at chapter 13 but please continue to let me know what you think.**

**Onto guest review responses. To Guest (I don't have to use numbers this time-it feels really impersonal but I don't know how else to do it practically) thank you, I'm glad you feel that way. Is this soon enough? I didn't have internet over the weekend, well apart from when I nicked my dad or my sister's iPhone and I was lucky enough to actually have some form of internet. the next update should be sooner. To Alice, I'm happy you love this story. As I said I'm definitely leaning towards continuing it. And I definitely have an idea for it. There were some events that we know nothing about, like why Tyler is hiding and Caroline is looking for him, and why Stefan or Damon turned off their emotions and why Elena picked who (although more of that will come in chapter 11) etc. To my second guest reviewer, I got your review after I posted this so, thank you and here it is.**

**And since I went crazy last time with the story ideas I will just stick with a thought I have. I have another theory as to why Stefan and Damon turned down the cure. If one of them becomes human then they will have to leave the other and they will never leave each other. Just one of my random thoughts. I think I had another one, aside from thinking prefer Stefan as a person when he isn't with Elena and is drunk, but I can't remember it. I hate when I loose my thoughts, I'd say I don't have that many but I think my A/N's prove otherwise. **

**That was short in comparison to past ones. I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think and see you in the next chapter. (*smiles*) (I always think manic grin rather than smile but still.)**


	10. Chapter 10 All According to Plan

**A/N: And here's another one. As I said I have been quite excited for this one and the next one. Admittedly it isn't the fluffiest chapter which I feel we have had few of lately but I'll let you draw your own conclusions when you read it. Also while I didn't get 20 reviews, oh well-I guess you probably figured that out yesterday when I didn't update, but I have reached that stage where I have more reviews than followers. We've been on the edge for a while but we made it over this chapter. (well last chapter) I also remembered the thought I had lost last time but I will get to that at the bottom. Anyway I'll let you read, this is longer chapter almost 3,000 words so I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think and I'll see you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any characters etc.**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 10**

"Do it." She told Bonnie. Bonnie just nodded. Bonnie took a deep breath. She wouldn't tell them but she was starting to feel the spell taking its toll on her. She closed her eyes for a moment. She knew she would have to reword the spell every slightly. She wasn't picking a random year she was trying to pick a specific event.

"Just give me 5 minutes to sort out a spell." She requested. They all nodded and dispersed again. Heading in slightly different directions than before, well apart from Stefan who again headed upstairs presumably to write in his journal again. Caroline headed to the kitchen, Elena to the basement and Damon disappearing and mumbling something about another bottle of bourbon, Bonnie was too preoccupied to pay them all much attention. As no one was leaving the house all she really had to do was tell them she was ready, at normal volume really considering with their vampire hearing they would hear her perfectly anyway. She began to study the spell, working on where and how to change it. It had been an idea that had occurred to her after they had watched the last scene in Stefan's future. She wasn't sure how it would work out in the one with Damon.

Elena sat on the freeze, blood bag in hand, she couldn't put into words how grateful she was that Bonnie had another couple of scenes to show them. She knew maybe it was a little selfish, but she needed more time. The two lives had been so different. With Stefan it had been safe and almost everything she used to want. Back before she found out about vampires and definitely before she turned into one. The question was still the same though. Was that what she still wanted? She couldn't deny the life she had seen with Damon appealed to her. Obviously she had become human at some point in both futures. But in Stefan's she had stayed human, whereas with Damon she had become a vampire again. But was that by choice? And could she deal with living forever and watching every human she ever loved die? Okay she did know the answer to that one. Before the idea of becoming human again was a possibility she had accepted that fate. The other side of the coin was could she die and leave behind all the vampires she loved? That one she couldn't answer. She had seen a sadness, an odd weight on her future self in her future with Stefan. One that hadn't been there with Damon. She had been free, happy and alive with him. By the sounds of it they had travelled too. She recalled in the last scene they had only come back to Mystic Falls for the week. She sighed. Hopefully these next few scenes would clear things up. As that thought crossed her mind she heard Bonnie saying she had ready. She threw the empty blood bag away and headed up to the parlour.

Bonnie watched them all return. Caroline approached her and handed her a glass of water.

"I thought you might want a little refreshment. You haven't had breaks like the rest of us and you have been the one doing all the work." She sympathised. Bonnie took a sip.

"Thank you." She smiled before turning to pick up the altered spell. Caroline returned to her seat. As Bonnie began to chant again everyone was silent. They were all nervous about this new spell, and to see Elena die. It was pretty much their worst nightmare and now they were all going to watch it. They were all drawn from their thoughts as the scene appeared. It flicked for a moment before it settled and became clear. Everyone let out a collective deep breath.

* * *

Elena was sat in a chair. She looked like she had in all the other scenes, apart from her eyes. They were different. They looked younger; like they hadn't seen as much. They also looked tired. In fact her skin looked pale.

* * *

"I think she's human." Stefan observed.

"Like I said; I wasn't sure how it would work." She left out the part about how it was only supposed to be for humans. Apparently that meant it was going to show her human death, then again, it was the first death she would experience in her future with Damon. Maybe the only one, if she was _really_ lucky, or unlucky depending on your view point.

* * *

"I think that will do, we don't want you dying now, do we?" Klaus' voice could be heard.

"One more." Elena spoke hoarsely.

"Elena, my dear, you know while I would happily take it all, then you wouldn't be much use to me in the future and I would have two angry Salvatores after me. Not to mention Caroline."

"We have a deal. I do this, you leave them alone. One more." She remained firm with her decision despite how obviously weak she was. Klaus moved to replace the now full blood bag with an empty one.

* * *

"What are you doing?!" Caroline was shocked.

"Don't ask me. I'm not there yet." Elena snapped back just as confused.

* * *

By the time the next blood bag was filled Elena wasn't looking very healthy. Klaus quickly released her from the tubes drawing her blood. She sat still for a moment, her breathing was shallow. Klaus packed the blood bags into a larger bag and zipped it.

"They can't know. They can never find out." She finally spoke, her voice a little shaking from the exertion.

"A deals a deal." Klaus agreed. Elena nodded before pushing herself up from the chair. Klaus watched her, for a moment something akin to worry passed over his face before he turned and picked up his bag leaving her to find her own way home. She stood shakily supporting herself on the chair. After a forced deep breath she started to make her way to her car. She was staggering slightly as she made her way out of the building.

* * *

"He took too much." Damon stated, his tone sounding as though he was restraining himself.

"I- she, made him." Elena pointed out. "They had a deal."

"You shouldn't have had to." He was obviously angry at his future self for not preventing it.

"So this is how you die? An accident again?" Caroline didn't seem to want to accept what appeared to be happening.

* * *

She finally made it to her car. She fumbled for her keys and finally managed to unlock the car. She rested against the car for a moment desperately trying to regain some strength. She then opened the door and hoisted herself into the car. She reached across and opened the glove box taking out a vial. She looked around as though she was searching for someone, presumably Klaus. Seeing no one she opened the vial and drank the red substance inside it. She then put the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the drive. She did look fit to drive. As she got out onto the road and up to speed her eyelids started to droop.

"Just a little further." She told herself. She was starting to droop. She seemed to start looking around for others. Other traffic, pedestrians, anyone else. Satisfied she was alone she started to drive faster. Her right hand slipped off the steering wheel. "Almost, almo-" she started reassuring herself before she passed out. The car veered off the road, her foot dropping onto the accelerator in her unconscious state. One of the wheels ran into a ditch and the car flipped and ended upside down in the ditch.

* * *

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline took a collective gasp as they watched the car roll until it stopped.

"I think this is it." Elena murmured. She couldn't believe after all this it had been an accident again.

* * *

Elena was lying on the roof of the car. Her head had clearly bashed the windscreen. She didn't appear to be breathing. The scenes flashed a moment. When it cleared the light appeared to have changed. Elena opened her eyes. She began to check her body for injuries. Her seatbelt had clearly been taken off. She managed to force the door of the car open and crawled out. She stood up on the road and inspected the car. She then looked at her watch.

"He's gonna kill me for this one." She mused. "And he'll never forgive me if I do it myself." She seemed to be talking herself through her plan. She looked at the road in the direction she had been heading in. She started to walk.

* * *

"Actually, I think... I think she planned this." Elena managed to get out.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie was confused.

"She made Klaus take her blood. More than was safe. Even though she knew she was driving home. She drank the blood. Her hand didn't slip off the wheel. She released her seatbelt. She speeded up intentionally. She was talking about Damon. She means when he finds out she's turned herself." Elena finished letting out a deep breath. Nobody spoke. The future Elena hadn't seemed at all phased by what had just happened. Almost as though she had planned the whole think. She had ensured that Klaus' anger couldn't affect her loved ones. She had protected them with her deal. She had wanted to do it. It was the only answer.

* * *

The scene had flashed again. Elena had reached the boarding house. She reached the door and stopped. She took a deep breath then opened the door. Damon rushed over her obviously coming from the basement where they must be keeping Stefan. He had clearly been worried by her absence.

"You know you treat him like a pet. You'll be feeding him in a bowl next." She joked as she saw him, she sounded a little nervous and he didn't respond.

He stopped just short obviously sensing something wasn't right.

"Elena?" he questioned.

"Damon?" She sounded wary of his reaction.

"Elena, what did you do?"

"I had to. I was ready. But I knew... You just... I..." She kept breaking off.

"Elena, say it. Tell me what you did."

"I need your help." She changed tactic.

"Elena-"

"I need to feed." She cut him off. "To complete the transition. I want you there."

"Elena, how did you...? You haven't even had anyone's blood." He sounded more confused than anything at the current moment but anger was visible beneath the surface.

"I took a vial of blood. I drank it. Then I crashed my car." She said it calmly as though it was a perfectly normal turn of events.

"Elena. I don't understand, why-"

"Because I needed to. I wanted to. I was ready. I didn't want to keep getting older. I wanted eternity. With you. And I knew after everything you could never do it yourself. You'd try to stop me." She explained. "But I want you with me when I complete the transition."

"So you can't have me there when you die but you _need_ me now?" He was angry.

* * *

"I can't believe you did all that." Caroline breathed.

"She was right. I had to do it that way."

"Alone?!" Damon didn't seem much happier than his future self.

"She was right. You would have tried to stop me."

"Of course I would!"

"And you would never let me become a vampire because you wouldn't let me die, not because you didn't want me to, just that you couldn't let me die." She pointed out.

"But you woke up alone. Anything could have happened while you were dead!"

"But it didn't. And no one else was hurt." She stood by her future self's decision.

* * *

"Yes, please Damon. I wish you could have been there but you would never have let it happen. You want me for eternity. I know that, you've told me. But we both know that you would never be able to just let me die, even if you knew I would come back. As much as I wish you could have been there we both know I had to do it alone."

"You could have called and explained then done it. Then I would have been there when you woke up."

"No, you would have blamed yourself for not getting there fast enough to stop me then worried that I wouldn't wake up, even though you know I would. And I didn't want you to have the image of my dead body in your head a second time. The first one was enough. You've seen enough people die, including me, a second time would be too much." She argued. "But please, I want your help. It wouldn't be the first time I've fed but I haven't in years. And while I might be able to stop myself I want this to symbolise a new beginning. To put all the bad stuff and the back and forth behind us. And I want that to start right away with you." She seemed to be studying him for a response now. His shoulders slumped slightly signifying his acceptance.

"Okay." He conceded. She smiled softly.

"Thank you." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly. Soft turned to passionate before she had to pull away. "Damon," she whispered, "I'm hungry." He nodded and led her out of the door. The scene flashed again.

They were outside the grill now.

"I'm nervous." Elena admitted. "I haven't done this in so long. What if I-" Her doubts started.

"You won't. I won't let you." Damon reassured her.

"Promise me."

"You always had control. You never killed anyone because you lost control last time. And I promise I will be there to stop you if you need me." He assured her. She seemed to accept it because she nodded. "Want me to go find someone?" He offered, at her nod he disappeared inside.

* * *

"Well, I guess it's hard to stay mad at that logic." Stefan commented referencing Elena's argument on why she couldn't have Damon there.

"Why does it keep flashing?"

"The spell is to show us scenes surrounding your death. The flashes are time passing I think. Like I said I wasn't sure how it would work exactly." Bonnie explained.

* * *

Damon appeared with a girl. She must have been her late teens or early 20's.

"Did you compel her?" Elena checked. Damon nodded. "There's one more thing." Elena continued. "I want to do this together. I could just do this with a blood bag but I want it to be special."

"Are you sure?" Damon seemed oddly hesitant.

"Yes." She nodded confidently. They both stood either side of the girl. Elena allowed her newly re-grown fangs to break through. Simultaneously they sank there fangs into the girls neck on either side and began to drink. Elena moved her hand over to reach Damon as he did the same.

* * *

"Wow, that's one hell of a way to complete your transition." Caroline said shocked. Elena nodded, feeling she should look away from the very personal, and increasingly something else, moment but she couldn't quite pull her eyes away.

"I guess now I understand why you didn't just use a blood bag." Bonnie added; equally shocked as Caroline. Both of them had looked away.

* * *

They both pulled away before they took too much. Damon promptly compelled the girl and sent her away. Suddenly Elena pushed him against the wall with her newly rediscovered vampire strength. She attacked his mouth with her own.

"Home," she breathed between kissed, "Or here?" she managed to get out. He pulled away for a second to look at her before a smirk made its way onto his face. He crushed her lips to his again.

* * *

"Again, wow." Caroline breathed as the scene faded out.

"That was... unexpected." Elena agreed. She wasn't sure what she had been thinking when she realised it was going to show her transition but that hadn't been it. She had been so controlled in the future, she had known exactly what she wanted to do and how and she had done it. No one had died, apart from her obviously, and she had done it all by choice. 'That was how it should have happened' was a thought she couldn't quite keep from her mind.

Everyone stayed silent for a while unsure quite how to process what they had witnessed. Eventually Bonnie spoke up.

"I need a minute before I do the next one. I need to clean this up; then I need Stefan and Elena's blood." She spoke quietly. Everyone just nodded but no one moved as Bonnie began to clear and reset her spell. As she turned her back she wiped her nose. She quickly wiped the blood on a tissue thankful the vampires were all way too occupied to notice. The spell was taking more out of her than she thought.

* * *

**Okay, I know not everyone may be happy with how this chapter, or future scene, started but it was all Elena. At least it was voluntary and she was doing her 'must protect the people I love no matter what' with a hint of 'and get what I want' which is a side that has probably grown since she has been with Damon. Yes, another cliff-hangerish ending. I'm sadistic like that. Sorry. On to guest reviews. To Guest, thank you for the review and here it is. To Asana, Don't worry about it, I'm terrible about reviewing to. I respond to all the ones ****_I_**** get but actually writing reviews I'm terrible, but thank you all the same, I love reviews. As I said last chapter I think I'm getting obsessed. Unfortunately the reviews didn't reach 20 but it's here now. I'm really happy you feel that way about my story. Reviews like yours make me happy (I do sometimes end up jumping up and down). To Bugzee, Thank you. Yes it was a cliff-hanger. And this one might be a bit of one too. Oops. Here's the next chapter.**

**Okay. Now, for my random thought. It occurred to me, on one of the several times I watched the season finale-It could even have been the first one, when Damon was on about physics and displacement= velocity x time. Something occurred to me. Since Damon hasn't ever really done the school thing as a vampire. Yes he had been ****_on_**** a college campus but he's never indicated that he ever got an education there, not from the courses they teach at least, so it made me think. That means it's quite likely that when he went to school it was in the 1850's. Before they had real science. It just seemed funny to me. Anyway I will leave you with my comparatively short A/N.**

**So I hope you enjoyed it. I can't promise when I will update next because while I am really excited for the next chapter I have been neglecting my other stories and I need to get a second chapter out for my new one and another for my first one. That doesn't necessarily mean the next chapter I update won't be for this story but I will make no promises to avoid disappointment (or at least breaking promises.) Let me know what you think and see you in the next chapter. (*smiles*)**


	11. Chapter 11 Regrets and Not Regrets

**A/N: And here's another one. I know I haven't responded to reviews yet. I haven't had the time and I'm going to the boat again this weekend and it's chapter now or Monday so I will reply, just after I posted this. I think this is my favourite chapter oddly enough. The future scenes are quite long, as is this chapter. This chapter is longer than most and is over 3,000 words. I'm happy about that, I didn't even have to try. There may be a few things in this chapter that you are unsure about, I will cover them at the bottom. This will probably be my last 'quick' update for a while because now I really need to spend time on other things. I spent pretty much this entire week writing this story so... Anyway, once mum and dad come in I'm going to have to rush round so I will leave it here. I hope you enjoy it and see you at the bottom.**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 11**

Bonnie hurriedly cleared up and reset out the things for her spell. She turned back to the others. They still hadn't moved or spoken but they were fidgeting as though they wanted to move but didn't want to be the first and they didn't want to make Bonnie wait.

"Alright. I need Stefan and Elena's blood now." She broke the silence. They both came over silently. The air was once again filled with tension. The last time they had seen Elena in this future firmly planted in their minds. Bonnie took their blood and once again began to chant her new version of the spell. She could feel a headache forming but she ignored it.

As before the scene took a few seconds to appear as it 'registered' whose blood was used. Slowly the scene became clearer and all attention was on it.

* * *

Elena was sat in the same bed they had seen her in last time they had watched this future, Stefan's bed. It didn't look as though all that much time had passed since. Elena was awake although she looked quite sleepy, as though she had just woke up. Stefan entered. Like before he went over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Elena, Caroline just arrived. She wants to see you if that's okay." He sounded as though he was speaking to a nervous child, although in some respects it probably wasn't far off most of the time.

"Yes." She nodded. He moved to stand but she grabbed his arm. "Did you sell the house?" She was obviously more lucid today.

"I did. Just conserve your strength. You don't want to be too tired for your visitors. I'm sure they'd come back another-"

"No! It has to be today." She told him firmly. He nodded and after she released him he disappeared down the stairs. Moments later Caroline was stood at the door. She looked nervous.

"Elena, do you remember me?" She sounded as nervous as she looked.

"Barely." Elena answered. Caroline looked uncomfortable, as though she was about to leave. "I mean since I haven't seen you in a few years." Elena added and watched as she relaxed.

"Do you mind?" Caroline asked gesturing to the bed, and the room, still stood at the door.

"Caroline, I'm your best friend not your grandmother." Elena reminded her. Caroline gave a little weak laugh and came to sit down where Stefan had sat only moments before.

"So how are you?" Elena enquired.

"Me? I'm great. I found him Lena. After 65 years. I finally found him. Now I can finally figure it all out. But for now I'm not letting him out of my sight."

"Is he here then?"

"Yeah, I made Stefan watch him. Tyler's starting to complain. He's says anyone would think he's just going to evaporate at any second or something with the way I've been since I found him."

"I understand your thinking." Elena agreed.

"Oh my god, Elena I'm so sorry I didn't think!"

* * *

"I wonder what she means." Elena pondered future Caroline's last statement

"I want to know why I haven't seen Tyler in _65_ _years_." Caroline had picked up on something else.

"Isn't it obvious?" Stefan answered Elena

"Everyone stop." Bonnie stopped them as they all spoke across each other. Damon just watched amused, taking a sip of bourbon. At Bonnie's command they all turned back to the scene before them.

* * *

"No, Caroline, it's fine. Besides, he's coming." She sounded excited.

"Elena, I don't want to upset you are anything but... Are you sure he's gonna come? I mean when I spoke to him he-"

"You spoke to him?!" Elena sounded a mixture of angry and confused.

"Yes?"

"When." It was a command.

"He, uh, helped me find Tyler."

"When!"

"Elena please, calm down, it's not good for you."

"Caroline?" She begged her voice coming out strangled from her previous exertion.

"He was helping me for about a year. I found out where Tyler was about a month back and we parted ways then while I went to get him." Caroline explained.

"He will come." Elena nodded, she sounded more as though she was talking to herself than Caroline. Caroline watched seemingly unsure what to do.

"Lena, you still with me?"

"Of course where else would I be?"

"I'm sure he will come." Caroline talked to her as though she was reassuring an upset child, but sounding as though she didn't believe it herself.

"He has to come." Elena sounded close to tears. "Where did you go Caroline? Why didn't we see you very much over the years?"

"You remember?" Caroline sounded shocked.

"I'm having a good day Elena confessed.

"I just... I'm so sorry Lena I just couldn't watch."

"Why?" she sounded confused now.

"It's all over your face. In your eyes. It has been for years. I know what I used to say but... I got it wrong Elena."

"You mean I got it wrong." She croaked.

"Tell me you had a happy life Elena, please. Tell me I didn't make a mistake in not pushing you." She sounded like a child begging her grandmother now. Which to the outside world would be what the scene was.

"I was happy Caroline. And there was nothing you could have done." Elena spoke to Caroline in the manor that a grandparent does a child reflecting the situation.

* * *

"It's strange seeing us like that. You don't look like my best friend. You look like my grandmother." Caroline cemented it.

"Yeah..." Elena responded wanting to say more but not being able to find the words.

"You have regrets." Stefan acknowledged, bowing his head.

"I said I was happy." Elena reminded him but it sounded hollow somehow. Stefan didn't respond.

* * *

"I could see it you know. Before everything happened. I should have said something."

"You couldn't, and you didn't have the time. You were busy with your own problems."

"I know. Why didn't you choose him? Even after?"

"I was afraid. And I knew that no matter how much I loved him and told him so, he may never be able to truly believe me after everything I'd done to him. I wanted him to have the chance to find someone he could be happy with, someone he could believe."

"But he would learn to, and he could get that after anyway." Caroline was confused.

"If I picked him, I don't think I'd be lying here dying of old age." Elena revealed.

"I should have come around more over the years. It's just that every time I looked at you two I could see it wasn't right. Yes, Stefan was happy but you... The way you always ask about him... I knew."

"You'll look after them both when I'm gone?"

"It's a promise." Caroline agreed tearily.

"Stefan's still in denial." She whispered. Just as Caroline was about to respond another figure appeared at the door.

"Hi." Caroline greeted cheerfully. Elena looked around before her eyes rested on the door.

"Your friend?" She asked Caroline.

"Tyler wanted to come and say hello." Stefan explained, from his position stood behind Tyler in the door way.

"I'm not stupid Stefan, I know that." She snapped.

"Her eyesight isn't what it used to be." Stefan whispered an explanation to them. "Her hearing isn't either. She hides it well." Caroline nodded.

"Hey Elena. It's been a while." Tyler approached her.

"You haven't aged a day." She smiled. Tyler just smiled unsure what else to say, Caroline did the same.

"We haven't seen him in 65 years, it's good to see you again, isn't it Elena?" Stefan covered for her lapse in memory as he too came to sit by her on the bed.

"65 years" she mused. Stefan gave Tyler an almost imperceptible nod as though he was asking him to help her remember.

"Well, being a vampire-werewolf hybrid helps." He added.

"I'm sure." Elena sounded more herself again.

"I think maybe we should let you rest for a bit." Stefan suggested and Caroline stood and headed to the door.

"I don't _want_ to rest." She protested.

"Sorry Elena, me and Caroline have to get off." Tyler interrupted, smoothing over her protest.

"It's okay, I don't want to hold you up. You've just found each other, you need to enjoy it. You've got the chance, you need to take it." Elena insisted. Tyler and Caroline gave Elena a hug before they turned to leave.

"Goodbye Elena." Tyler nodded as he reached the door.

"Bye Lena, I love you." Caroline said tearily. She seemed to sense this was it.

"Keep your promise Caroline." Elena asked. Caroline just nodded before she and Tyler left the room.

* * *

"I don't think she's going to see you again." Caroline spoke quietly.

"She knew she was dying." Elena whispered as it really dawned on her that she was watching her future self saying her goodbyes as she dies.

* * *

Stefan tucked Elena in and kissed her forehead before he followed the others out the room. The scene flashed. The room was darker now signifying it was later in the day. Stefan entered the room again and gently woke Elena. His whole body visibly relaxed as he saw her starting to stir as though he had been afraid his senses had deceived him and she was gone.

"You've got another visitor." He told her. He went to fetch them.

"Wait." She stopped him. "This is it Stefan. We need to say goodbye."

"Elena-"

"No, this is happening. I can feel it. I don't think I'll be here tomorrow Stefan. We need to say this, to do this, now." He nodded; tears clearly in his eyes though he held them back.

"I love you, Elena. I don't want to lose you."

"It's my time Stefan. Remember, I'll always be with you. In here." She laid her hand against his heart. "That sounds cliché." She added with a laugh.

"Do you regret it?" He asked the question he had avoided previously.

"I've been happy Stefan. I lived the long happy life I always wanted. I don't regret the years we've spent together."

"Okay." He accepted her response. Whether he believed her or not he gave nothing away.

"It's him isn't it? The visitor?"

"Yes." He whispered, nodding as well so she could see his answer if she couldn't hear it.

"Never doubt I loved you Stefan, or that I regret my life." He nodded.

"I'll go fetch him. Leave you two alone."

"Caroline and Tyler. They'll be waiting for you. Go to them. You all need each other." He nodded then gave her a last kiss and a hug before he left the room. Moments later another figure appeared in her doorway.

* * *

"She may not regret her life but she does have a regret." Stefan pointed out.

"I sounded so guilty." Caroline mumbled.

"It's my decision. You couldn't change it." Elena reassured her.

"I can't believe it. I was team Damon." Caroline continued.

"It makes a nice change I guess." Damon added.

"Now you get to see your relationship with Damon in this future, your feelings for him." Bonnie reminded her.

* * *

Elena closed her eyes without looking at the door to see who was stood there.

"Damon." She breathed. He pushed himself up from where he had been leaning against the door frame and walked towards the bed.

"Elena." He breathed in a similar way. She moved over to the left side of the bed from her position in the middle and patted the bed to her right. He walked round and lay down next to her.

"Tell me when he's gone." She whispered. He nodded. After a moment he turned back to face her.

"He's gone." He told her.

"Thank you." She reached over for his hand. "You always look the same, all of you. You never change. It's good for me really. When I get confused I still know who you all are. My human friends, even my own reflection, I don't always recognise but all of you... I always recognise you." She mused.

"Being immortal isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Perhaps." She said vaguely. "It's been a long 65 years."

"Were you happy at least?"

"I told him the truth. I don't regret my life with him, I always loved him." Damon closed his eyes. Elena didn't seem to see it but she did seem to sense it. "I do have regrets though." She whispered as she squeezed his hand.

"Elena..."

"I missed you Damon. I missed you so much." Elena's voice wobbled slightly.

"I was in a dark place Elena. You were better off staying away."

"It's my fault."

"No."

"I'm old not stupid. I know I'm the reason you went down that road. I'm dying Damon, at the very least we can be truthful." She told him firmly.

"It _wasn't_ your fault Elena. It may have been your decision but it wasn't your fault. That's the truth Elena."

"I was so scared." She sounded upset again. "I thought it was too late." She shook her head.

"Elena, what are you saying?"

"I'm glad I got to keep the memories of us; that they didn't fade away. I always treasure them." She changed the topic.

"Elena, why-"

"I loved you _so_ much. I still do. Please stay til it's over." She begged.

"I'm not going anywhere Elena."

"Do you still...?"

"I'll always love you Elena. No matter what."

"Is it selfish to say I'm glad?"

"I think given the circumstances you can be forgiven." She smiled at him and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered before she leaned back into her own position on the bed. "I regret it Damon; my choice. I don't regret my life but I regret that choice."

"Elena don't-"

"I made a lot of mistakes but that one was the worse. I made the wrong choice."

"If your next words are 'I deserve this' you're in trouble for stealing _my_ deathbed 'speech'."

She laughed.

"No matter what the situation you could always make me smile." She laughed again.

"Let's not spend this time talking about regrets Elena."

"Okay, you're right. Tell me about your life. What were you doing before you came here?"

"Honestly? I don't think you'll like it." He told her hesitantly.

"I want to know."

"I've been sort of... avoiding Katherine."

"Why?" Elena sounded confused.

"She became a little dependant on me. She's now decided she loves me and throws a fit whenever I tell her I don't believe her."

"I can't say I ever saw that one coming."

"She's turned into a bit of a stalker, I've been avoiding her for a couple of years now. She keeps finding me. When I got the message to come see you she let me come alone. Said something about trying to prove it to me. Whatever that means."

* * *

"Katherine dependant on Damon? That'll be the day." Bonnie remarked before rubbing her aching head. There was no doubt about it, it was getting worse.

"How that would ever even come about? I wouldn't even go near her given the choice." Damon agreed.

"You had your emotions off for a while, maybe it happened then." Caroline suggested.

"You regretted this choice." Stefan spoke quietly but with such sadness in his tone.

"Maybe I regretted the other one too?" Elena offered as comfort.

"I didn't see any signs of regret in that future Elena. They were all over every scene in this one. Caroline was right. It's all over your face, in your eyes. The way you lit up when he appeared, before you even saw him." Stefan listed.

"I..." Elena was lost for words, unsure quite how to respond to that one.

"I think future me was right..." Caroline trailed off.

* * *

"If she's serious, if she really means it, would you give her a chance?"

"I don't know if you're asking me to or if I will." Elena didn't say anything but looked at him seriously. "I don't know Elena. She's done so much before, and even with everything she's done since... I don't know."

"Okay." Elena accepted his answer almost cheerily.

"Can we not talk about who I may, or may not, be with in the future?"

"It's weird, she still looks like I used to, and now I'm old and ugly."

"You're still just as beautiful."

"You're lying but thank you."

"It's a no win isn't it?"

"I'd still look like her if I chose differently."

"Elena, please don't." He sounded choked, like this conversation was slowly killing him too.

"You and Stefan will look after each other?" He just nodded. "And you'll both get over me? And not mourn me for eternity? Or however long you live? Which I expect to be a few hundred years move at least." She joked slightly at the end but the message was clear. Don't get themselves killed because of her.

"It's a promise." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "You're still wearing this necklace." He commented as he traced it with a finger.

"It became more about us than Stefan and me a long time ago. You always bought it back, Stefan may have put it on the first time but it was always you after that. I haven't taken it off after the last time." She reminded him. He didn't respond but smiled again slightly. She shifted so her head laid on his chest and she snuggled into him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"This is how it should have been." She whispered. For the first time her act was slipping and how hard it was for her was showing through. "I'm glad I've been me with you. That you didn't see me having one of my 'moments' although these days there seem to be more of those than these." He stayed silent, a single tear escaping. "I could always be myself with you."

"I'm glad."

"This is it now. I feel like I'm fading." She admitted.

"I'll be here." He assured her. She nodded, her breathing starting to change as she relaxed and stopped controlling it.

* * *

They all watched silent as Elena slowly faded away. Occasionally saying something. Until the room was silent and the scene faded away. Elena closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath as tears rolled down her cheeks. It had been almost impossible to watch. The only thing allowing her to continue was the idea that this might not be the future, a mantra she chanted in her head. Caroline put a comforting arm around her, tears running down her own face. Both Stefan and Damon stood silent. Stefan had moved over to where Damon stood and Damon silently passed him a drink. They both took a drink from their glasses then continued to stare at the liquid inside them in silence.

Bonnie had also watched in silence with tears in her eyes. Seeing her best friend die like that. She hadn't even seen herself though she assumed she had already passed away at that point like Jeremy had. Their sad faces were too much to bear. She had to do something. Show them a happy scene, anything.

"Bonnie, what's that?" Elena sounded almost frightened. "BONNIE!"

* * *

**That might be a small cliff-hanger I know. Okay so, I will start with Tyler and Caroline. For anyone who is upset about them. I will reveal they were together at the time he had to disappear. So she had to find him and obviously when you don't see someone but you loved them when you last saw them it takes you a while to work out your feelings once you are reunited. I won't write anymore of an ending for Caroline in terms of pairings because this is a Damon and Elena story and Caroline and Tyler are my second favourite couple but it isn't a story for their pairing so... To avoid upset and because working out the complex relationships in a realistic way would need a story of it's own I'm leaving it with Caroline finally in a position where she can make a choice work in all out. As for him seeing Elena and saying goodbye. He was in the house and they have known each other since they were kids, it makes sense. Now onto Katherine. Without revealing any more back story from within my story that you don't know I will recap what we do know and why it isn't as impossible as it seems. We know Katherine did actually love both brothers, in varying degrees, she admitted that. She already lost Elijah. She became human, something we knew but they don't in the present, and she has obviously become a vampire again at some point since, in this story, but she will have lost about 500 years of power. She has a lot of enemies. Some around a 1000 years old. She needs someone for a change instead of having the upper hand she needs someone's help. Enter Damon with no emotions and hence no reason to reject fun with Katherine. Remember without emotions Elena was fine with Rebekah who she hated with them switched on. She's there helping him as he starts to turn his emotions back on. She loved him once, she just loved Stefan more, Stefan's not there anymore and Vampire Damon is a little more like her, especially without emotions. I'll let you decide how that 'relationship' pans out. She has apparently done some good things since she found Damon again. That was implied but whether they are genuine and whether he can ever forgive her or whether she can ever make up for what she's done I will allow you to choose. This is as far into the future as we are likely to see so you choose what to believe. She doesn't appear in the other future, at least not what we've seen, because while Stefan had his emotions off he was locked up and after he had them on he would never have anything to do with Katherine and he was with Caroline anyway. Damon was tied up with Elena just as Stefan was in this future. For Elena being lucid. It can happen. Like she said it was a good day. I think a friend of mine's relative had Alzheimer's or something similar and they thought she had forgotten about her husband, who was dead, she hadn't mentioned him in a long time. Then the day she died she said he had visited her. She suddenly knew him and remembered him. My mamma had it so I remember what she was like, just in case anyone was wondering (or about to criticize-not that you would but I like to prevent when possible) There is a slight irony in that in her future with Damon she wouldn't let him see her die but in this one she wanted him there. I know this but the situations are a lot different. I also admit that I may have hinted about a time frame and situation for Elena making her choice but I will see if and what you pick up on.**

**So now I have to be quick. Random thought-what if Katherine was in the same situation as Elena was in in 1864 but she didn't get the chance to get as far as Elena did with her feelings for Damon. I mean if she really choose Damon she probably would have ended up dead. So Stefan was the safe option. just a thought I had.**

**I really am running out of time so I will have to do collective guest reviews response to be 4 Guests, Lor and Missy. Thank you all, it means a lot to hear you think and feel that way about my story. I thought that was a pretty good way for her to transition. Although a lot wasn't really planned until I wrote it, apart from the Klaus part which was clever on her part in that he is effectively responsible for her death further protecting them all. You got to see what you wanted. Damon was there with her. And I know what you mean about Caroline. I don't hate her personally but there are times... Hopefully you preferred her in this future one. Thank you all again. I wish I could respond individually but I really need to be shutting down the laptop now and putting it away so I can take it to the boat.**

**Thank you all for reading it. It isn't the last scene just so you know. Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the babble and see you in the next chapter. (*smiles*)**

**Okay, for the bit about the necklace which is new. I know the necklace is currently out of reach but this is the future so...**


	12. Chapter 12 Never Thought I'd See

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the delay. I wanted to get it up before but I only just have internet again.****We are on our way back home again but we're starting to get ready to leave again so I'll be quick. Let me know if you want me to continue this story after the next chapter or end it next chapter. Depending on your choice depends on what will happen in the next chapter so let me know. I'll be home Monday. So I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for all the reviews. I will respond to guest reviews at a later date I just don't have the time this particular update so I will add those when I get home. I have added a line in chapter 10 and 11 when she walks into the boarding house and when she is talking to Damon for anyone who didn't already know. Just to let you know. they aren't particularly relevant just gives you an idea of a time frame and a line I missed the first time.**

**Disclaimer: None of it is mine etc...**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 12**

As Bonnie began to fall all four vampires rushed to her side. Stefan and Damon reached her first, one on either side, being faster with having over 145 years on Caroline Elena. She came to almost as soon as she started to fall. Her mind was still set on one thing. She needed to show them one more scene.

Bonnie opened her eyes as Stefan and Damon steadied her. As soon as the lightheadedness left her she thanked them and pushed them away to see if she could stand on her own. Both remained close by in case she collapsed again.

"I'm okay." She assured them. She then turned back to the table and started preparing for a new scene. She had to show them one more. A happy one.

"Bonnie, what are you doing, you should be resting? You pushed yourself too hard. You should have stopped. BONNIE!" Elena resorted to shouting to get Bonnie's attention when Bonnie appeared to be ignoring her. Bonnie turned around to face her. Hands still planted on the table to hold her upright as her legs still felt a little weak.

"Yes?" She asked having been too focused to hear Elena the first time.

"What are you doing? You just fainted." Elena started again slower this time.

"I just have to show you one more scene." She insisted.

"It's okay. I'm sure Elena has seen enough, right?" Caroline added. Elena nodded in agreement with Caroline. She didn't want to see anymore scenes if it meant hurting Bonnie.

Bonnie had already started to set up for the next scene, ignoring their pleas. She had to do this and nothing they could say would change her mind. She came to the point that she needed their blood again. Her thoughts were stopped by someone tugging her arm. She turned to see Elena again.

"Bonnie please. You have to stop this." She begged.

"Just one more, I need your blood." She insisted. "And Damon's." She added looking back at him, eyes pleading him to let her.

Damon looked at Bonnie then at Elena. He received a glare from her as though she could see him considering what Bonnie had asked and telling him not to do it. He took a moment to way his options before offering Bonnie his arm to take his blood. Elena made an incredulous noise and glared at him as though she couldn't quite believe he had done it.

"Better an unhappy newby vampire than an unhappy Bennet witch." He singsonged. Elena he could take, she was younger so she wasn't as strong or fast. Bonnie was a different story and he really didn't want one of her headaches. And if he was honest he didn't think Bonnie could take it if she had to get the blood the hard way, and he had no doubts that she would push herself that far. Elena however didn't seem to share his thoughts, or at the very least was too concerned with her friend's well being to think of that.

Bonnie drew the blood, silently thankful that for once Damon was actually being cooperative. Elena, she didn't see being helpful but at least Elena was easier to bring down, it would take less energy if needs must.

"Elena?" Bonnie asked after she had finished with Damon's blood.

"No way! You're not strong enough Bonnie, it's too much." She started to protest.

"You have to do it Elena. She'll get it anyway." Stefan interrupted, seeming to have come to the same conclusion as Damon.

"She won't live through both Elena. For once just do as you're asked." Damon added. Elena watched both brothers warily. It wasn't often they both agreed on something that she should do but from experience when they did agree it was usually a good idea to listen, not that she always did. She looked at back at Bonnie. The proof was in Bonnie's eyes. She would go that far. She wasn't thinking straight as often seemed to happen when magic was involved and she wasn't strong enough to fight Elena then do the spell, but she would try.

"Promise me you'll stop after this one. No matter what."

"I promise." Bonnie agreed. Elena then allowed Bonnie to take the blood she needed for the spell.

Caroline watched the proceedings. She wasn't sure if she agreed with Stefan and Damon but she could see their point and she wasn't entirely sure there really was another option. She liked to think they could have stopped Bonnie but she had been on the receiving end of Bonnie's magic before and she was pretty sure if she put her mind to it she could have stopped them all, before the magic took too much from her. She held her tongue and didn't speak up again. Instead she stayed close by as Bonnie sent the others to sit back down while she said the spell, just in case she needed help or to be stopped.

Once Elena was sat back down and Stefan and Damon where stop back at the bar with their drinks Bonnie began to chant her modified spell again, her eyes closed with the effort as she recalled it from memory. After a delay a scene started to appear.

* * *

The setting was a familiar one; the kitchen in the boarding house. Damon and Elena were both stood as the counter an array of ingredients set out in front of them. Elena was stood at the chopping board, a knife in hand, chopping a vegetable. Damon approached her from behind and slipped the knife out of her hand nudging her out of the way with his hips as he took over in a familiar and obviously practiced way.

"I can cook!" She protested.

"No, I can cook. You can... assist. Sort of." He corrected.

"Well I could learn if you let me."

"But I like this place as it is, I'd rather not have to have it rebuilt because you've burnt it down." He pretended to whine.

"I am not that bad!"

"Well, at least as a vampire you're cooking can't kill me." He continued to tease. "Unless you put vervain in it, that hurt."

"It only happened once and it was an accident! You shouldn't have left it in the kitchen anyway." She defended herself. He just raised an eyebrow at her. "You said you'd teach me to cook!"

"I will, when we get round to it."

"You've been saying that for 30 years now."

"And I mean it. Although it's difficult when every time we start you insist I cook instead."

* * *

"They still seem happy," Elena noticed. "When is this?" She asked still wary about letting Bonnie do this.

"The same day you died in the other future." Bonnie answered. She was doing her best to cover up how the spell had drained her.

* * *

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to get used to the sight of you too cooking together." A third, but still familiar, voice commented. Elena looked up in the direction the voice had come from.

"STEFAN!" She shouted excitedly as she ran over at human speed stopping just short of him. "Can I hug you?" She asked nervously. He hesitated for a moment, casting a glance at Damon who gave an almost imperceptible nod, then he nodded and braced himself as Elena flung herself at him.

"This is an 'I haven't seen you in decades and you're one of my friends and your brother missed you but won't admit it' hug. Nothing more. I haven't suddenly changed my mind and decided I don't want you anymore. And I never will." She spoke as she hugged Stefan, who raised an eyebrow at Damon, tightly. Damon raise both hands in surrender but didn't say a word. "You didn't have to say it. After nearly 70 years together I know what was going through your head." She argued her point as though she could see the gestures he was making. She released Stefan and stepped back to look at him. "We missed you. I'm glad you came back." She turned to give Damon a pointed look. "We both are." She went on before turning and going back over to Damon by the counter.

Stefan watched them for a moment an amused smile on his face as they fought over who was chopping what. It seemed Damon was winning.

"So, what's with the cooking?" He enquired.

"Elena has decided that we should eat dinner every night like 'normal people', which means cooking or going out for dinner every night." Damon explained with an eye roll. Elena lightly slapped him.

"We haven't missed a dinner in about 60 years." She told him proudly.

"Not that it would hurt if we did. Technically we don't need to eat this kind of food." Damon reminded her.

"I know we don't need it but I enjoy eating it. It tastes good." She pouted playfully.

"Definitely going to take some getting used to." Stefan chuckled.

"So does that mean you're sticking about in order to need to get used to it?" Elena sounded hopeful.

"Well it does look like I missed a lot, but I don't want to intrude."

"Hey, it's your home too." Damon pointed out.

"And that's as much of an invitation as you're gonna get from him." Stefan nodded in agreement.

"So what's for dinner?" He asked.

"Who said you're invited?" Damon smirked.

* * *

"Wow, he seems so okay with you two." Caroline observed.

"Yeah, totally over it. We all do." Elena agreed.

"I never thought I'd see the day that we could all just joke around like that. And you not have to limit your... affections." Stefan struggled with how to word it. They all nodded; quite amazed at how easy it seemed to be for them in the future.

* * *

"You just said it was my home too."

"How long have you been here?" Elena changed the topic.

"I go into town just over an hour ago."

"Well, if you want to join us for dinner, you can go unpack or whatever and I'll call you when dinner's ready." She offered.

"He doesn't need a mother Elena."

"What?" She asked innocently as though she had no idea what he was talking about.

"You two have been spending way too much time together." Stefan stated before he left the room to presumably follow Elena's orders.

"I don't know what he was talking about." She said as she turned back to Damon.

"Hmm, me neither." He agreed picking up a piece of what he was chopping it and eating it.

"I want some." She whined.

"I take that comment earlier back. You're not a mother, you're a child."

"I guess you just bring that out in me." She conceded as she pinched some food herself. "You know with Stefan back home, does that mean the less childish things are off the menu?" She put on an innocent voice.

"He was the one who didn't want to intrude, I think that implied we should go on _exactly_ as we did before."

"You have a point." She reached up to pull him in for a kiss. It started sweet but as it grew more heated Damon stepped away.

"After dinner remember." Elena groaned in protest. "Your rules as I recall."

"I hate rules." She sulked before perking up again and continuing to _try_ to help.

* * *

"I think future Stefan was right. You two had been spending way too much time together." Caroline decided although there was a hint of humour in her tone. The scene faded and they all watched the empty air that had once occupied it. Elena was the first to move. She turned straight back to Bonnie.

"Are you okay?" She checked the worry in her voice prominent.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." Bonnie nodded, her voice coming out strained. Caroline helped her over to a seat.

"Thank you Bonnie. That was a nice scene." Elena told her, half to encourage her not to try again, although her words were true.

Elena took a deep breath. She knew it was time now. There were no more scenes to watch. It was time to decide. To make her choice. She looked at both the brothers stood together pointedly not looking at her and instead watching their drinks avidly. She let out her breath. It was time.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to all my guest reviewers. I will respond I just don't have the time right now but you're all awesome. Let me know what you think and whether you want it to continue. Just one random thought. No one for the scene in season 2 when Elena tells Damon he has lost her. No one ever writes that scene from her point of view just Damon's I would love to see it from Elena's. Okay got to go. Thank you all. Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think (again). And see you in the next chapter.(*smiles*)**


	13. Chapter 13 What just ? (happened)

**A/N: Okay, seriously sorry about the appalling delay in getting this chapter up. I do however have good news for me, Yesterday I found out York has accepted me with an unconditional offer so even though I got ABB instead of AAB they have still taken me. Of course if I'd looked on UCAS on Tuesday it would have told me but I waited to get my results and panic when I hadn't quite reached it first before finding out they had taken me anyway. This benefits you in that now I don't have to worry about it and I will be back home Sunday night for accommodation booking on Tuesday before going back to the boat for another holiday so I may be able to update while I'm home again. Yes I am going on yet another holiday. So, I have decided to continue this story although the format will change slightly. I decided I have enough ideas and there is a rather big event in the future that I have known about all along but you all still don't know about. (remember Elena turns human and Tyler's on the run etc.) Okay, I'll let you read now. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. See you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any characters etc.**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 13**

The room was silent as everyone realised what this meant. Now that all the scenes were over it was time to make a decision. Elena stood frozen. She watched as Caroline tended to Bonnie making sure she was okay.

"I... I just need a minute to process okay?" She stated more than asked before walking towards the kitchen as quickly and as calmly as she could manage. She wasn't sure why she seemed to find herself in the kitchen. Perhaps because as a human it was impulse to get a glass of water to calm herself down. She didn't need to drink water anymore. It was a strange thought. As she stood by the sink glass in hand it occurred to her that she may not have picked the best room to come to, considering what she had just seen. Then again, where should she go? Every room seemed to have its own future scene attached to it. She took a drink of the water for comfort more than anything then took a deep calming breath and began to focus her mind on what she had seen.

She had seen a lot since the last time she had stopped to reflect. She had watched herself die, twice. She started with what she had learned in general. The basics. It felt so strange to be thinking about this all so logically but wasn't that the whole point of this... experiment? She knew she became human again in both of the futures. In the one with Damon she became a vampire, in the one with Stefan she stayed human. It had been her own choice both times. In both of them it had been decades before she saw the one she didn't choose. Stefan had just seemed so okay with it all when she had seen him in the last scene. She didn't doubt it was somewhat awkward for him but they all seemed to enjoy the banter and the company they had been missing for so long. They had also taken different approaches to the problem. Stefan had left Damon to do whatever he wanted. Damon had locked Stefan up until he turns his emotions back on then allowed him time away as Caroline helped him to rehabilitate himself, to readjust. She had seemed happy enough in both. There was just one thing that just kept coming back to her, what Caroline had said, about her not being altogether happy. How Caroline thought she had made the wrong choice. Even her future self had said she made the wrong choice. That was something she had never seen in her future with Damon; regret. She had always seemed perfectly happy. Even when they mentioned Stefan it didn't seem to upset her in any way. She couldn't say the same for Damon in the other future. They weren't even allowed to say his name. When she laid the facts out like that the choice seemed obvious. There was just one thing. All through her analysis she couldn't help wanting to just say 'screw this' and just make her choice based on how she felt. She hadn't been sure exactly where her feelings lay before this. She couldn't have been totally sure with the whole sire bond thing. She knew how she felt now though.

The others all waited with varying degrees of impatience for Elena's return. Logically they all knew Elena needed to think about all this, takes some time to process and not rush into any decisions as she had been forced to do in the past. Still that didn't stop them going crazy waiting for her to return with her life altering decision. Bonnie was a little more recovered as the lightheaded feeling slowly began to fade although she was nowhere near at full strength. Bonnie's improved state did however leave time and space in her head for Caroline to start getting anxious about Elena's choice.

It was silly really. It wasn't like this decision directly impacted her life or happiness. Sure, if Elena didn't pick Stefan then Caroline would have to help him through it and he would be sad and so would she for a while but they had seen the proof that in the long run Elena's decision didn't actually change her own future all that much. She had been surprised at her future self's actions and words in those future scenes. It appeared that her future self was more team Damon than team Stefan. In the present she wasn't there yet, she couldn't quite reconcile herself to changing sides just because of the few glimpses she had seen of herself but she could at least try to see and understand how and why Elena could choose Damon over Stefan. The idea didn't seem so impossible as it had in the past. She could almost wrap her mind around it; she had to admit Elena's life with Damon did look pretty good. She glanced around the room at the others. Bonnie was sat beside her nursing her glass of water looking better than before but by no means well. Damon was, as expected at the bar pouring yet another drink, she had lost count what number it was, and Stefan was pacing up and down behind the couch. She sighed and turned her attention back to Bonnie.

"You know you'll wear a hole in the floor if you keep that up." Damon commented lifting his head to see his brother pacing. Stefan glared at him but continued regardless. Before all this he had been sure that Elena's feelings for Damon were due to the sire bond, and maybe that was still partly true, but now, after seeing her human and choosing to be a vampire just to be with his brother forever-something she had been unable to give him, he couldn't stop the nagging feeling telling him there was a very real possibility that he could lose her here. Sure, he had been aware of her feeling for Damon before she turned, perhaps before she even accepted them herself. It had been a slow thing that at first he had been able to ignore but after the whole Klaus-ripper debacle it was no longer so easy to ignore, in fact it had proved quite impossible. The witch's words also rang in his head, how the sire bond could only exist if Elena had already had human feelings for Damon. To say he was afraid of what Elena's choice would be was an understatement but he made a promise to himself that no matter her choice he would do his best to be there for them both, he just hoped he could hold true to it. At the sound of his name being called again in a rather irritated tone her stopped his pacing to look at the source of the noise, his brother, before he conceded and took a seat next to Caroline and began to fiddle with his ring instead.

Damon snorted at his brother's change in nervous habits, he had merely switched one for another but as long as he didn't start up with the incessant tapping again he would leave him in peace. Damon was genuinely unsure what to think about Elena's decision making. Even the concept that there was a remote chance she could pick him seemed totally foreign. Yes, it was true she had done it not so long ago but she knew now that in all likelihood that was the sire bond talking. No one picked him and the idea that _Elena_ could seemed almost impossible. He took another swig of his bourbon to try and chase the thoughts away. He didn't need to think about this. Thinking that there was even a possibility it could be him was dangerous. It would be so much worse when she reminded them all that it was always going to be Stefan. It was like a mantra he had been hearing since Stefan's birth, or at least it felt like that sometimes. He sighed again before downing the remaining liquid in his glass. He looked at the current bottle of bourbon. He wasn't sure himself which number bottle he was on now and he thanked his lucky stars that he had 150 odd years practice.

Elena took yet another deep breath, before putting her glass down and heading back towards the others. She noticed everyone looked a little tense. Her eyes went to Bonnie the moment she was within range of her face. She looked a little better now Elena felt she could breathe a little easier knowing her best friend hadn't killed herself to help her make a decision. Elena then lifted her head to look at both Salvatore brothers. Stefan had stood up when she entered the room, whether it was to make room for her to sit or just because he couldn't stay sitting any longer she wasn't sure. She opened her mouth to speak before realising she had no idea how to say this. She had gone through everything she had learnt and made her choice but she hadn't thought about what exactly she was going to say and how. After a moment she tried to start.

"I... Okay... Oh god, I need to talk to you both." She realised. "but first I need you both to know that I care about you both _so_ much." She was starting to tear up and it was leaking into her voice a little. "And I really hope that we can stay friends no matter what happens." She spoke to them both. She then looked down a second gathering herself before she stepped forward towards them. Elena reached Damon first. She impulsively hugged him. Before she stepped back.

"God, this is so hard, but I need to talk to Stefan first." She explained. She could immediately see him beginning to shut down and he began to move away. She grabbed onto his arm to stop him. "_Please_ don't jump to conclusions. I need you to wait for me to explain. I just... I have to talk to Stefan first." She pleaded for him to let her. After a moment of her eyes pleading with his he nodded.

She moved towards Stefan. Just as she was about to release Damon's arm she felt a sudden jerk and instead held tighter to him to stay upright, it appeared however that he had experienced the same jerk. Her vision seemed to blur but before she had time to call out her vision began to clear again and with another jerk she blinked to find herself alone with Damon in a house she was certain she had never set foot in before but seemed familiar nonetheless. She scanned the room for the others before her eyes rested on Damon, the only other inhabitant in the room. His eyes mirrored the confusion in her own.

"What just...?" She began knowing he couldn't answer the question any better than she could. He just shook his head in response. "Maybe if we look around. It just feels so familiar." She whispered. She wasn't sure why she was whispering but for some reason she felt as though they were sneaking around and at any moment could be discovered.

They made their way through a door and found themselves in a living room. It looked even more familiar; the only thing unfamiliar was some of the photos that Elena felt weren't there the last time they had seen this room, although she still couldn't place when she had seen or been here. As they both scanned the photos a realisation seemed to sink in. Of where and more importantly _when_ they were.

"Hey!" Shouted a voice from the door way they had just entered through. "who are-" They stopped dead as both Damon and Elena turned to see Stefan stood in the door way. His face showed a look of shock, before his eyes hardened. "How did you get in here?!" He demanded.

* * *

The parlour in the boarding house was empty. No sign of the previous inhabitants. On the table the ingredients for Bonnie's spell laid untouched. The two sets of mixed blood; Damon and Elena's and Stefan and Elena's continued to slowly seep together as the herbs it rested on glowed.

* * *

**Right, I hope you enjoyed it. I know I was very bad and Elena's choice wasn't revealed so I will promise you that you will all find out what it is next chapter even if no one in the story does. I think it's pretty obvious what has happened to Damon and Elena, my question is do you want to see how Caroline, Stefan and Bonnie get on in the other one with other Damon and Elena? As I said the structure will change slightly but there will still be future (or 'past') scenes. Any mistakes I made in reviews I must put down to it being late, me being tired and having a headache so sorry for that.**

**On to the guest responses. To Guest 1, well, here's more. To Impulse53669, as I said I have decided to continue, the only problem with a story surrounding her choice is that the entire thing has shown what her life will be depending on the choice she makes, that's why an epilogue for this story would be sort of redundant, but hopefully you will like were it goes. I like to think of the story as able to fit in with canon, that's why the future is so far off. To Guest 2, I'm glad you like it so much.** **I don't have that** **much of an opinion on Stefan and Caroline as a couple but feel free to read into whatever was implied in her time with Stefan while he was 'rehabilitating'. I like to think of the last future scenes as the start of Caroline's love life, as I said in the beginning she has an eternity to decide. She's sort of set free to do that at the end. And yes, I'm continuing. To Guest 3, I'm glad you think so, and I know what you mean, although that sounds odd considering I wrote them, te-he. To TvdMnutter, I'm glad you like it and that it is unique, I thought the same thing. Thank you all for reviewing. They really inspire me. Hopefully the next update won't take as long as this one did.**

**Thank you all again, I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think and see you in the next chapter. (*smiles*)**


	14. Chapter 14 How Old Is Elena?

**A/N: Sorry. I know I said it would be up earlier but it just wasn't happening. I did try but we were moving all the time the first weekend so I couldn't write then they needed the laptop on Sea Queen because they needed engine parts diagrams because she had a problem so I couldn't write that Sunday then we got home and on Monday mum decided to empty the loftish space beside my room (it's a shally bungalow so the upstairs is in the room so I have storage at each end of my room too) so that took all day because we are moving the games room downstairs into my already full bedroom upstairs and merging them for when I go to uni. Then all morning Tuesday was applying for accommodation, it literally took all morning for me to queue and wait for the page to login to queue to stop saying 'page cannot be dispayed' then it was back to the boat and we moved pretty much every day so I couldn't write while we were at sea because it was bouncy and the laptop was stowed. then since a week last Wednesday (we got home the Tuesday night) I have been tidying my room and putting two into one. Finally I got the time to write so here it is. I also go away again on a cruise (No I haven't been in one place for much more than a week since school finished it's crazy and tiring but who can complain about holidays, I know I'm lucky really) on Sunday until a week on Tuesday so I doubt I'll be updating then so I will try to get another one in before I go. **

**Also I have added yet another bit into chapter 11 when she's talking to Damon. It wasn't relevant, or rather important, when I wasn't continuing it but now it sort of is. Sorry. And sorry for my babbling excuse but I felt the need to explain why you had to wait again. I know I confused a lot of people. That was sort of the point. It was obvious to me because I wrote it but I tried to make sure it wasn't too obvious. This chapter should clear up confusion, hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any characters etc.**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 14**

Damon and Elena looked at each other neither really sure what to say or how to even start to respond to that question. It was a valid one really. If they were where they thought they were then they shouldn't be able to get in. They were both vampires that had not been invited in.

"Well?" Stefan asked again when they didn't respond.

"Umm... How old am I here?" Elena asked trying to piece together exactly what happened.

"Elena?" Stefan's eyes moved over to her as though he had not registered her presence before. It wouldn't be the first time his attention had completely been taken over by this brother's mere presence, she recalled the first time she met Damon. Or rather the second time, she reminded herself. "You're... And you look... But, how?" He stumbled over his words his eyes roaming over the entire body as though he was checking she was real. "But does that mean...?" He started to ask as he turned back to Damon. A grin started to form across his face before he schooled it back to a small smile.

"Yes, emotions intact." Damon confirmed with a roll of his eyes.

"Wait, if you're both here and you have your emotions switched on," he said to Damon, "and you're a vampire," He turned to Elena, "then how are you here?" He voiced their own thoughts.

"We're not sure. There was this spell, but, it wasn't supposed to work out like this, and it was finished anyway, but now. Well, we don't really know what happened." Elena explained.

"Okay, you're obviously from the past so what spell, maybe I remember it?" Stefan reminded them.

"You're right, I mean we were all there. It was the one to show us the future. Or what the future could be depending on who I chose." They were rewarded with a blank look from Stefan.

"I don't remember that spell, was I there when you did it?" He seemed confused.

"Of course. We were all in the parlour when..." Elena stopped mid sentence as a realisation hit her. "Damon, if we're in this future and we were all in the parlour, then what happened to everyone else?" Her eyes widened in fear as she turned to address Damon. He too looked unhappy about the prospect although not quite to the same degree.

* * *

Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan looked around themselves. They were still all in the same places as before in the Salvatore boarding house parlour but there were a few differences. Bonnie's spell ingredients were nowhere to be seen, there were also some photos scattered about that looked unfamiliar and there was a certain feminine touch to the place that hadn't been there only seconds ago, although quite what it was they couldn't put their finger on.

"What just happened?" Caroline was the first to vocalise what they had all been thinking.

"I'm not... not... n..." Bonnie started but faded fast. Whatever had happened, it had drawn its magic from an already exhausted and strained Bonnie. Bonnie slumped back against the couch. Caroline looked panicked and quickly felt for Bonnie's pulse.

"I think she's okay." Caroline stated turning to look at Stefan. He raised an eyebrow showing his obvious disbelief. "Well, I mean she's unconscious, but her pulse is steady, weak but steady." She explained.

"Yeah, I can hear it." Stefan confirmed. Caroline looked down at her hand.

"Automatic reaction, kind of redundant now." She felt the need to explain herself. Stefan just nodded. "I think if we let her just rest and recuperate she'll be okay."

" So, what do you think happened?" Stefan changed the subject to their current predicament.

"I don't-" Caroline started.

"You're in the future." A familiar voice said from behind them.

"What?!" Caroline whipped round.

"Maybe we should explain. You have time. It'll be a while until she wakes up, then she can get you back." Elena gestured to Bonnie with her head as she joined Damon and slipped an arm around his waist and leaned into him.

* * *

"Look if you tell me what you were doing then maybe we can work out where they went and how you got here." Stefan suggested to Damon and Elena.

"Um, how old am I here? No. How old do I look here?" She rephrased her question.

"About 40 give or take."

"So we're about 30 years into the future. Where am I?" She continued to ask questions.

"At work, you should be home any minute," he said checking his watch.

"Right well, Elena's human in this time so maybe we should sort out how she's going to find out. We don't want her dying of a heart attack or anything from the shock of seeing us here." Damon pointed out.

"Yeah, I know you've, well she's, been out of the supernatural loop and all that for a while now." Elena added.

"Good idea." Stefan agreed. "But I don't know what to tell her. I don't know enough to tell her. You... her. This is confusing."

"Tell me about it." Both Damon and Elena replied at the same time.

"Maybe Damon could help you. I mean, seeing me will be bad because either she will be in shock because it's me from the past or she'll think I'm Katherine which would be equally bad... But with Damon, she wants to see him. She'll just be happy and you can both explain the truth." Elena suggested.

"I don't want her getting her hopes up only to be disappointed when she finds out he's not the Damon she thinks he is and that he's not staying." Stefan immediately vetoed.

"Well what do you suggest?" Elena challenged.

"I sit her down when she gets in and tell her that her past self and Damon's past self have come from the past."

"I thought you said you didn't know enough to tell her." Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I think you've been spending too much time with Damon."

"You should see her in the other future." Damon smirked.

* * *

"Basically Bonnie messed up." Elena started bluntly.

"Again." Damon added with an eye roll, earning a half-hearted glare from Elena.

"So how long have you been a vampire?" Caroline asked trying to get an idea of how far into the future they were. Damon and Elena gave each other a knowing look before she answered.

"Just over 20 years. The second time."

"Right, and how long were you human between times?" Caroline asked her next question. Elena gave a smirk reminiscent of the man stood beside her.

"You're probably about 30 years into the future." He jumped ahead to answer what she was really asking. Elena batted him lightly for ruining the fun she was having watching them try to subtly find out answers without directly asking the question. Damon turned his attention to Elena and the two appeared to have a silent conversation for a few moments as Caroline and Stefan stood awkwardly watching.

Stefan wasn't really sure what to make of it all. There was something different about watching it through a magic screen and actually watching it live. The way their relationship seemed to be at a totally different level. One no one but the two of them could really understand.

"So, when she wakes up, what happens them?" Stefan interrupted them.

"She sends you back." Elena spoke as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But won't she need a spell, and she's weak from all the magic she already used." Stefan was a little disturbed by Elena's detachment and lack of worry for them all. She was definitely different from the girl he knew in the present. He wasn't sure whether it was in a good or bad way though.

"We wrote a spell that should work a few years back, well, our witch friend did, we'll call her to come help so Bonnie won't have to do it herself." Elena explained.

"Will that work? I mean, if they aren't related then won't they be drawing off different lines so..." Caroline was confused.

"She's a Bennett witch so it's fine." Damon stopped her thoughts.

"She was born before... Well, anyway, she's a Bennett so it'll work fine." Elena started to explain before thinking better of it.

"How do you have a spell to send someone back to their own time?" Stefan wondered aloud. Damon and Elena shared another look.

"Let's just say we are somewhat familiar with the concept, not that it's a regular occurrence, and leave it at that." Elena suggested a secretive smile on her face.

"So what do we do while we wait for Bonnie to wake up and this other witch to come?" Caroline asked a little frustrated by the two vampires in front of her.

* * *

"Other future?" Stefan echoed confused.

"Okay, I've got it!" Elena interrupted rather loudly. "We hide," She gestured to herself and Damon, "While you sit future me down and tell her that me and Damon from the past are here as a result of Bonnie's spell going wrong, then we both come out and explain everything to both of you."

" Don't you think this is a little extreme? I doubt she'll _actually _die of shock." Damon refuted his earlier statement. He hadn't actually thought Elena would die of shock but he thought it best they have an idea of how to break this to her. This planning however was just ridiculously over the top.

"That's her car." Stefan ignored Damon's comment as he heard a noise outside. He had become a little over protective of Elena since she had become human again and he didn't want to risk losing her. It wasn't just shock he was worried about. He was afraid of what Elena's reaction to seeing Damon would be. She would no doubt think it was their present Damon and how she reacted to him could potentially do permanent irreversible damage to their relationship. It wasn't their Damon so Elena couldn't go running to him, she would have to stay with him, Stefan, but if she did or said something thinking it was their Damon them the delicate balance that held their relationship working and happy would be lost. Stefan wasn't sure if past Elena was aware of his reasons but he was thankful that she was now ushering Damon out off the room and out of sight of his Elena who was about to walk through the door any second.

Elena pushed Damon out of sight of the living room and into the kitchen where they couldn't be seen by Elena when she walked in. She thanked god for her vampire hearing at that moment. She would be able to hear exactly what Stefan and Elena, or future her? Said and gauge how she took it. She couldn't help but be somewhat excited to meet one of her future selves. She wanted to talk to her, to determine if she really had made the right choice.

It wasn't that she doubted it, just that while she had the chance she couldn't resist doing more 'research'. She silently cursed her luck. Another 5 minutes and she would have been able to talk to Damon about this. Now she was stuck in a room, that she had to be almost silent in, with him and she couldn't tell him the one thing he desperately wanted to hear and she desperately wanted to tell him, and all because she had to talk to Stefan first. It was practically the definition of unfair as she watched him avoid looking at her. He could always read her well, even when they first met. He nailed her exactly after spending less than a minute or two with her. That in itself scared her a little, if he looked at her then he would probably be able to read her choice from her. But it wouldn't matter. He would never believe it until he heard it from her own mouth. Even then she couldn't help but think about what her future self had said to Caroline in this timeline. That perhaps Damon would never truly be able to believe she loved him, that she had picked him.

* * *

**Okay, yes I know the back and forth between time lines is confusing. It's sort of meant to be. Just wait until next chapter when I add a third setting. So yes they are in the future. 30 years because I liked that period. Ironically Stefan and Elena's future world is the most fun to write (I'm not a fluffy person and that world has that strange 'not quite how it was supposed to go but we tried with what we had' vibe to it). Yes there are a few differences in the worlds and how it all ties in but that will come later. I'll admit I did not out right say what Elena's choice was but I think it was strongly hinted. Now we are in the future we can get into the future character's heads too. We were basically seeing the future scenes through the eyes of the present characters so we didn't see what the future ones were thinking but now we do. Okay from this point I just had a break and as it's a Wednesday night so dad went out and my sister is here for the night to pick up her car and mum decided to try some of our collection of spirits so if anything sounds weird it will be because of that. (I am in no way drunk but I blame anything on that, they were only little tiny glasses.) **

**So for my random thoughts. I finally remembered one of them. I thought of it months ago but I finally remembered it while I was doing my A/N. So I'm not a big fan of Klaus. I know a lot of people are but I'm not. So as you can imagine I had no intention of watching The Originals. However upon watching the spin off pilot I have decided to watch it purely because whether I like him or not Klaus is Klaus and nobody tells him what to do. I want him to show that other one (whose name I can't remember) who's boss. Te-he. No one beats Klaus. Like him or loath him only our Mystic falls team can take him on and even stand a chance. (Just my opinion.) Okay no random story ideas this time. Moving on to Guest reviews.**

**To Guest 1, Good. I know a lot of people do like them. I try to remain as impartial to him as possible but it seems to come up in every fanfiction I read and people seem to completely change his character so that doesn't help but it's their choice so... Thank you. To Guest 2, Sorry for the delay but here's more now. To Guest 3, I'm glad you're curious I like to keep you interested. Sorry for the wait. To Guest 4, Thank you, I'm glad. So sorry about the wait, at least it wasn't quite so long. Thank you to you all from reviewing. They mean a lot.**

**So I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think and see you in the next chapter. (*smiles*)**


	15. Chapter 15 The Events That Led Us Here

**A/N: I'm back again! (whether you like it or not te-he) I wanted to get another chapter up before I went away but it was just impossible so I had to write this chapter by hand while I was on the cruise and since I move into uni on Saturday I haven't had chance since we got home so here it is now. I have also written a one shot that I will type and put up hopefully before the week's up as well while I was away. I'm now back to my normal responding to reviews, I think I was in a weird mood for chapter 13 because normally I babble and give summaries but anyway I'm back to as normal as I'll ever be. Now to explain how this new complicated situation works from a reading perspective. In the DE future it's simple but in the SE (yes those are the only abbreviations I use for the couple names) there will obviously be two Elena's. Now this is were it gets confusing. When we are in Future Elena or Stefan's head they refer to Elena and Past Elena, whilst in Elena and Damon's head it is Elena and Future Elena. Now for the switches. Every time there is a line break the futures switch. Unless there is a heading to signify 'flashback' which will end at the next line break. I try to make it clear in the first few lines which future it is. The 'flashbacks' are labelled with how long from the present they are not the future. They will state which future they happened in as changes will obviously start to emerge. Okay, I think that's enough babble for the top, I think we all know by now how much I babble at the bottom so... I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any characters etc.**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 15**

Elena walked through her front door. She sighed as she closed it behind her. It was good to be home. It wasn't that she hated work and her job it was just that she would rather be at home. She had been human for about 25 years now and she had long since got over the fact that she would no longer live forever, well she had accepted it. It was somewhat ironic that she had never wanted it but once she had become one, and finally accepted and gotten used to it she found she never wanted to go back. However it had inevitably happened. A job was just part of it.

"Stefan!" She called.

"In here!" She heard him shout from the living room. She headed in that direction, leaving her keys and purse on the table by the door as she did. She gave Stefan a hug and a quick kiss in greeting, a habit she had formed long ago, then stepped back to examine him. Whether she liked the fact or not they had a routine and they stuck to it, so Stefan not immediately asking her how work was, whether either of them was really interested in the answer or not, rang alarm bells. Upon inspection she noticed he looked stressed and uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm fine." He started. Before she had a chance to call him out on it however he continued. "It's just, I have to tell you something."

"Okay."

"Maybe you should sit down." He suggested. She sat warily, giving him a curious and somewhat nervous look. "While you were at work something happened. One of Bonnie's spells went wrong."

"Bonnie doesn't do magic anymore." Elena interrupted.

Damon and Elena looked at each other in surprise. They could hear everything being said in the living room but that one had stopped them in their tracks. It had never occurred to them that Bonnie would stop using her magic. But if they was the case, then how were they supposed to get back?

They were both pulled back from their musings by the sound of Stefan's raised voice.

"Elena?! Elena say something!" Elena grabbed hold of Damon's arm to stop him from going in to check her future self was alright. He turned to look at her and their eyes locked. Elena was desperate to pull away, lest he see in her eyes what she was not yet ready for him to see, but as always she was powerless to look anywhere else. Another voice broke them from their trance.

"What?!" Future Elena finally exploded. "That's not... How on earth... No Way!... Where are they?! I want to see them!" she demanded.

"Elena..." Stefan started to plead.

Both Damon and Elena looked at each other and nodded. It was time to make their entrance.

"We're right here." Damon said calmly as they walked into the room, Elena slightly behind him.

"Oh my god." Future Elena turned to face them from her position standing in front of Stefan, she had obviously stood up at some point when she started to shout, before she fell back on the couch, one hand covering her racing heart and the other supporting her in a sitting position. "OH my god." She whispered again.

* * *

"I better make the call, make yourselves comfortable. If you want anything Damon would be happy to help." Elena told them all before leaving the room.

"He would?" Damon called after her.

"_Very_ happy." She called back to him, the implications clear in her tone.

"Do you need to know how we got here?" Stefan asked unsure.

"No." Damon answered as he moved over to pour drinks. "Blondie?" he asked, gesturing to the bourbon. Caroline nodded. Damon poured four glasses then handed one each to Stefan and Caroline before taking a drink of his own.

"Alright, do you need to know _anything_ about us?" Caroline asked after taking a sip.

"Nope." Damon smirked. It had been a while since he had seen Caroline and he had forgotten just how much fun it was to wind her up. Even more so with this Caroline, still with her default team Stefan settings. This was going to be fun.

"Done." Elena announced as she re entered the parlour. She was aware of the tension, or rather annoyance, coming off Stefan and Caroline but she ignored it.

"So can _you _tell us anything?" Caroline asked frustrated.

"What do you want to know? Elena asked as she headed towards Damon instinctively. Damon smirked as Elena threaded her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest before taking his bourbon and turning her head slightly to face them without lifting it from its resting place. He reached for the fourth glass he had poured. It was a well practiced gesture. She always took his, never her own. He wasn't sure whether she had acquired a taste for it by now or whether it was just because he drank it.

Caroline scowled and Stefan clenched his jaw at their actions. Both worsened when Elena took a sip of her, or Damon's, bourbon then leaned up for a kiss. They kissed for several moments, seemingly forgetting their company until they were interrupted by Caroline clearing her throat.

"How did you become human, or where is Tyler? I know I'm supposed to be looking for him right now." She spoke, only a hint of irritation showing through as she tried to keep their attention.

"Well, that's the same story." Damon said vaguely, smirk still intact.

"Should we tell them? Or do you think it will mess things up for us?" Elena asked, her tone playful and teasing.

* * *

Future Elena now sat back on the couch, her eyes were fixed on Damon and Elena's presence wasn't even being acknowledged. Elena took this opportunity to analyse her future self, the one she may, or should, never become. It was always strange seeing herself older but seeing it in person was something else. Elena studied the look in the older woman's eyes. She flicked over to Stefan's face briefly and noticed him avoiding looking at his wife's face, it was weird to think of herself as his wife now. The woman's eyes held so many emotions. It was hard to imagine a human feeling so acutely. Elena caught herself at that thought. She wondered how she could ever become human again now, after how used to being a vampire she had become, of course the people with the answers to her questions were right in front of her. She looked back at her future self. She could see something akin to awe as well as joy and a strange sense of sorrow in her eyes. She cleared her throat to make her presence known.

Damon watched as Future Elena jumped a little at the noise and refocused her attention on the source of the sound. There had been something in the Future Elena's eyes that wasn't there in his present Elena's, something aimed at him, he just couldn't quite work out what it was but he had the strong desire to go over to her and hold her hand much like he had seen himself do in the scene of her death. His eyes trailed back to Elena as she began to speak. She had subconsciously moved closer to him as though she had an innate need to mark her territory even it was only to her future self and he was not hers to mark, at least not yet anyway. He was still clueless to her choice.

"So Bonnie cast a spell that went wrong and sent us here so I'm thinking we will need her to send us back." Elena explained.

"Like Elena said, Bonnie stopped doing magic a long time ago. We don't even know where she lives or have her number anymore. She cut contact after her wedding." Stefan explained.

"So there's no way to find her? None at all?" Damon asked, a little condescension creeping into his tone.

"I would have to contact her through Caroline." Stefan revealed clearly dreading it.

"And that's a problem because?" Elena continued.

"We don't see a lot of Caroline. She's not exactly forgiven me for... something." He finished.

"Well suck it up we need her." Damon told him bluntly.

"But-"

"Just call her!" Elena demanded. Stefan grumbled before casting a glance at his wife to check she was okay then left the room to make the call.

"I'm guessing you have a lot of questions." Future Elena directed at the both of them.

"Yes, like how did I become human? Why did Bonnie stop practising magic? Why is Caroline mad at Stefan? Why don't you remember doing this spell?" Elena began to rattle off her questions.

"I wish I knew the answer to the last two but I don't know if I should answer your questions though."

"Why?" Damon wondered aloud.

"I don't want to mess with time, change the future and all that." She explained, affection clear in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Well what if it's too late. I mean it's already been changed if you don't remember coming here and I'm here." Elena pointed out. In truth she had already made her choice. She knew this future should never come to pass, so what did it matter if she learned more about it?

"I called her, she's going to try and bring Bonnie." Stefan told them as he walked back in.

"They want to know how it all happened Stefan." Elena informed him. He glanced at Past Elena and Damon. He knew what she meant by 'what happened'. The event, or events, that changed everything. They only lasted a couple of days but it made the world they knew into one they didn't. The last time they were all together.

"I don't know 'Lena."

"What can it hurt? They're already here." He nodded in consent so she started, "IT was 25 years ago..."

* * *

**5 Years into the Future- Both Futures**

Elena marched into the parlour of the boarding house. She headed over to the bar and poured herself a glass of bourbon. She never really like the stuff but it felt somewhat appropriate to drink, she needed it.

She had known this day would come at some point since sooner or later Klaus would want to make hybrids and since Katherine was no longer an option he would be beck to her. Now he had finally found another way to turn her back. This ritual was somewhat reminiscent of the one to release Klaus from the hybrid curse and naturally, there was no guarantee that she would survive it but if she did, she would be human. If it worked Klaus got his human, if not, well, she was no use to him as a vampire anyway.

The problem was that she no longer had any desire to be human again. She was perfectly content to remain a vampire. Naturally Stefan and Damon were trying to find a way around this. Still Elena knew Klaus would get his spell done. Klaus always won, she needed to be prepared for if it didn't work. If she didn't make it. There had always been the old last resort in the past, turn her into a vampire but now she was one, there was no second chance when she really died this time.

Once more Elena had to choose between the Salvatore brothers. This would be the last time, she knew that much, either because she died or because it was finally time for the brothers to part ways again and as a human she probably wouldn't live to see them get over her choice. She too was ready to move on from the back and forth. She knew if she lived she would be human again, she also knew neither brother would ever turn back human if the spell did work. As much as Stefan used to say he would become human for her the truth was he could never do it unless Damon did. The only one whose life he valued above her own was his brother's. They would never become human again and leave the other. And she could no longer imagine Damon ever being a human again, he thrived on being able to use his vampire abilities and from what she had learnt of his life as a human he wasn't the same person, he could never go back after everything that had happened to him and everything he had done. Stefan was different, he had never really let go of being human; he could go back if only it didn't mean leaving his brother. There bond was still just as insane, valuing each other's life above pretty much everything while to the casual observer they seemed to hate each other. It was a complicated dynamic.

"We'll sort this." Stefan assured her as he followed her out of her musings.

"You are not doing to die." Damon added walking alongside Stefan. She raised an eyebrow in response a doubtful expression on her face, despite the heart almost believing what he told her; reminding her he had never lied to her. She pushed it down in favour of logic and reality.

"You know you can't promise that." She reminded them her eyes lingering slightly longer on Damon before she took a swig of her bourbon.

* * *

There was a knock on the door that diverted Caroline and Stefan's attention and stopped Damon and Elena's account of the events surrounding Elena's account of the events surrounding Elena's becoming human again. Elena stood and headed to the door.

"She's here." She announced to the room just before she opened the door to reveal a woman in her mid twenties who bore a striking resemblance to Bonnie. "I told you, you should stay in town a little longer." Elena greeted the witch cheerfully.

"Because I exist for your convenience right?" she hit back.

"Naturally." Damon added with an eye roll.

"How is she here?!" The woman suddenly went rigid a she saw who was slumped on the couch.

* * *

**Okay, yes you may have noticed differences in the two futures already. And yes they link to where the 'flashbacks' split off which they will in later chapters, oh how fun that will be for me to write. I know it seems like if she makes a choice in 5 years then her choice now seems kind of redundant. It doesn't, it has a direct effect on her choice later, I will explain how it has all worked out at the end if they don't put it together before. Hopefully it wasn't too confusing, I seem to be a master at doing that. Also I know future Elena seemed to have a lack of a reaction, don't worry she will react and have a real talk with them, when Stefan can't see or hear. Okay also I worked out when this story has to be set. Basically it's after she slept with Damon and they found out about the sire bond but before Jeremy died. Because after Jeremy died she immediately turned her emotions off, and she didn't act surprised that he was alive, and that the moment she turned them back on it was graduation like the next morning so no time for this then. So yes I know she's still under the influence of the sire bond but that's why she's being thinking about it all so much. And if you pretend this story is canon it makes a lot more sense as to why she is so sure of her feelings for Damon regardless of the sire bond. Also I wrote most of this chapter at night when I had gone back early to the cabin just after midnight generally and cocktails are just part of a cruise so I blame them for any weird bits. (I wasn't drunk, I thank dad for that gene, but I still blame anything on that. And I talk about alcohol way too often, I only drink in the presence of family-although going to uni will change that.) Right now I will move on to guest review responses and my random ideas. (Yes they are back)**

**To Guest 1, thank you. I'm glad, I know she may not have had the biggest reaction, yet, but she has to be careful in front of Stefan. After they go back she still has to spend the rest of her life with Stefan and I get the feeling that some of the things she could say to Damon would make that impossible if they were said or did in front of Stefan. She's got pretty good over the years at holding her feelings in. Thank you again. To Guest 2, Thank you and you're welcome, I'm sorry you had to miss it but I'm glad you did. (if that makes any sense, and that's not my sadistic side talking) As I said Future Elena hasn't had her proper reaction yet, she's sort of holding it in until Stefan isn't around to see it and she's sort of gotten used to internalising feelings and things (Hey, sound like anyone we know? I just came to me). Yeah, Caroline and Stefan will be having an interesting, and no doubt infuriating, time with them. Yes, Elena needs to talk to Damon but when that will happen and whether she sticks to her decision to talk to Stefan first is anybody's guess. Thank you again.**

**Okay now my random story ideas. As always feel free to write, request, refer or comment. As you may have noticed I love the brothers' relationship almost as much as I love Damon and Elena together. and in reading a story about their pre vampire life I suddenly had an idea. A young Stefan, like between about 6 and 10 years old, meets present day Stefan and Damon, like they come back somehow. I just think it would be funny to see young, innocent, naïve Stefan who gets on so well with his brother to see them as vampires who outwardly seem to hate each other and who frequently fight, violently, and almost kill each other. I can just imagine them being like these imaginary friends he can't tell any one about and stuff. Then of course Elena sort of turning up there looking for them. I think it would be fun. I've always wanted for Elena to sort of witness their (okay maybe more Damon's) life as a human without actually interfering. I think she would understand everything a lot better that way, plus I love reactions as I've said before and that just sets up the perfect story for them. Now I believe I had another idea floating about but I will save it for next time if I remember it.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think and see you in the next chapter, thank you. (*smiles*)**


End file.
